A Piece Of Cake
by Incasey
Summary: Hinata seorang mahasiswi kuliah biasa yang bekerja di sebuah Toko Kue tidak akan pernah menduga mendapatkan hadiah dari seorang idola yang membuntutinya?/"Aku tahu, seharusnya Naruto yang datang tapi si bodoh itu sedang menjalani hukumannya saat ini."/"Tapi mungkin bisa sampai satu tahun."/"Anda siapa?"/"Hi-Hinata? Hei kau baik-baik saja?"/"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?/CHAPTER8 UPDATE!
1. Melting (1)

"Aku ? Sedang perjalanan pulang. Jam sepuluh lebih lima belas, aku tahu. Iya Sakura-chan sudah dulu ya. Aku capek."

TUT-

Kumatikan sambungan telepon dan langsung memasukkan kembali handphone bewarna lavender itu ke dalam tas kecilku. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, bahkan dari pagi tadi aku hanya baru sempat makan. Hanya sempat makan roti sandwich yang itu saja di belikan oleh Sakura-chan (teman kuliahku) dan itu tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar makan.

Kutatap sekelilingku, sepi. Tidak ada orang dijalan ini kecuali aku. Kuedarkan kembali pandanganku ke arah lain. Disebelah kiriku berjejer 3 toko yang sudah tutup, yang seingatku toko itu terdiri dari toko bunga di bagian paling kiri, lalu toko kopi dibagian tengah dan toko pakaian di samping kanannya. Tentu saja sudah tutup, karena biasanya jadwal toko untuk tutup itu jam 8 malam. Dan sekarang sudah jam 10 lebih 20. Eh tunggu apa ? Ya Tuhan, sudah hampir jam setengah sebelas malam.

Aku pun melangkah kan kakiku besar-besar. Bagaimanapun aku seorang perempuan, tidak baik seorang perempuan masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Tidak hanya itu, sebagai seorang perempuan pasti memiliki sedikit rasa takut jika harus berjalan sendirian di malam hari.

TAP

Langkahku terhenti, dan dapat kurasakan nafasku tercekat.

'Apa itu ? Apa itu orang ? Kenapa penampilannya serba hitam seperti itu ? Apa jangan-jangan itu hantu?' Berbagai dugaan pun keluar dari kepalaku. Di depanku (sekitar kurang lebih 6 meter didepanku) terlihat seperti err. . entahlah, orang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman (yang memang sekarang ini aku sedang melintasi taman yang letaknya dekat dengan apartemenku) dengan menggunakan celana jeans biru tua dan menggunakan jaket hitam lengkap dengan topi yang digunakan oleh orang itu. Entah kenapa pemandangan orang itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

'Itu benar-benar orangkan, aku tidak salah lihatkan?'

Ku gelengkan kepala ku, mencoba menghapus persepsi ku yang mulai ngawur. Akupun melangkah dengan sedikit ragu-ragu dan tepat 2 meter sebelum aku melewati orang (menakutkan) itu, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku. Saking kagetnya tanpa sadar bahuku menabraknya.

"A-a maaf !" Ucapku sambil mulai membungkukkan sedikit badanku.

Orang itu juga terlihat sedikit kaget dengan kehadiranku, dia terlihat mengangguk pelan meski dengan gerakan ka-ku?

"Tidak masalah." Ucap orang itu, lalu berbalik berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Dia. . . seorang laki-laki?" Ucapku pelan.

.

.

.

 **-A Piece of Cake-**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Pairing : NaruHina, slight SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

 _While listening to : **Melting By K. Will**_

.

"Hinata, kemari sebentar !"

"Hinata ! Tolong bawakan tartlet itu !"

"Hinata tolong layani dulu, aku sedang memanggang kue."

"Hinata, tolong bantu angkat ini."

"Hinata belikan tepung yang seperti biasa, kita kehabisan tepung!"

Grrrrzzz. Hinata menggeram kesal. Ini hari Sabtu, seharusnya menjadi hari yang sangat indah untuknya. Pergi ke toko buku, membeli beberapa persediaan makanan mengingat persediannya sudah mulai menipis di kulkas. Lalu malamnya dihabiskan dengan menonton film yang sudah dibelinya kemarin sambil santai. Namun semua hancur seketika saat Temari-san, bosnya pagi-pagi sekali menelpon dan memintanya untuk segera datang ke toko karena ada pesanan 50 tartlet secara mendadak.

Dasar kejam ! Ini hari Sabtu ! Hari libur bagi Hinata ! Lagipula dia hanya bekerja _freelance_ disana. Hanya untuk mengisi kekosongannya ketika tidak ada jam kuliah. Oh ya benar, Hinata masih seorang mahasiswi. Mengingat dia yang tinggal sendirian di apartement (yang diberikan oleh sepupunya Neji, sebagai hadiah kelulusan SMA) Hinata masih harus mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri, hingga ia memutuskan untuk bekerja freelance. Saat ini Hinata bekerja freelance di sebuah Toko Kue yang terkenal dengan kue cupcakenya yang lezat, _Lavor Cake,_ toko milik Temari-san atau bisa dibilang bos galak (Itulah sebutan Hinata kepadanya).

Setelah sibuk kesana-kemari akhirnya Hinata pun mendapatkan waktu isirahat juga. Sebenarnya Hinata cuman diminta menjaga toko selama pegawai yang lain memasak untuk menyiapkan pesanan 50 tartlet itu, tapi mengingat Tenten (salah satu pegawai lainnya) tidak masuk karena sakit, secara mendadak Hinata menjadi pegawai serabutan. Membantu sana-sini.

DRrrrrtt-

Terlihat Hinata merogoh kantong celemek berwarna biru muda yang sekarang sedang di gunakannya itu. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Sakura, teman satu kampusnya.

Melihat nama temannya terpampang di layar hpnya, Hinata pun tersenyum lalu menekan tombol jawab.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan?" Salam Hinata riang, seakan-akan melupakan rasa lelahnya tadi.

"Huaaa! Hinata !" Suara Sakura terdengar, namun mendengar rengekan Sakura dahi Hinata mengernyit bingung,

"Ada apa Sakuran-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Temani aku donggg."

Mengernyit bingung, Hinata tidak paham maksud ucapan temannya itu.

"Temani ? Kemana? Lho bukannya Sakura-chan akan pergi ke Kobe hari ini ?"

"Ah lupakan soal Kobe, kau harus menemaniku nanti malam Hinata."

"Apa ? Kemana ?" Ucap Hinata bingung.

"Ke konser K-Five." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"K-Five ? Kalau tidak salah, Sakura-chan kau pernah bilang padaku konsernya lusa kan ? Kenapa malam ini ?" Ucap Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat ucapan Sakura 2 Minggu yang lalu.

"Harusnya, tapi barusan aku mendapat kabar bahwa konsernya di percepat hari ini. Malam ini Hinata !" Ucap Sakura heboh.

Baiklah-baiklah, Hinata tahu. Ia tidak bisa menolak, temannya yang satu ini memang pasti akan heboh kalau sudah menyangkut boyband favoritnya itu. jadi dengan pasrah Hinatapun menerima ajakan Sakura.

"Yes ! Aku tunggu Hinata. Kita ketemuan langsung di konser ya. Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Trimakasih Hinata, Kyaaa aku senang sekali. Jaa-ne Hinata!"

Klik-

Hinata menghela napas pelan, lalu tertawa kecil.

Sudahlah lagipula tidak ada salahnya. Kalau beginikan Hinata bisa menggunakan ajakan Sakura sebagai alasan untuk pulang cepat. Hehehe . . (Pintar juga kau Hinata :'v)

.

.

.

.

Dan sudah tak bisa diingkari lagi, konser K-Five memang penuh! Benar-benar penuh! Hinata bahkan sampai berulang kali terpisah oleh Sakura. Mengingat ketenaran dan uhuk ketampanan anggota personil K-Five. Dan Hinata mengakui itu, namun jujur saja Hinata sama sekali belum pernah mendengar lagu K-Five. Namun Hinata kenal semua personilnya, mengingat Sakura yang nge-fans berat, terutama dengan salah satu anggota K-Five Uchiha Sasuke Leader dari K-Five. Sakura yang setiap hari merecokinya dengan berita-berita tentang K-Five ditambah konser hari ini diadakan karena perilisan album terbaru mereka tentu saja Sakura langsung menunda jadwalnya pergi ke Kobe dan langsung berebut tiket agar tidak kehabisan.

Dan dari yang ia dengar dari Sakura, akan ada pembagian barang yang disumbangkan dari masing-masing personil K-Five.

"Semoga aku dapat dari Sasuke-kun! Kira-kira apa ya? Mungkin kaos yang pernah dipakainya? Ahhh gimana ini Hinata? Pokoknya aku harus dapat!" Teriak Sakura _alay._ (#XD)

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah! Trimakasih kepada para penggemar setia kami. Kami sangat senang mengetahui bahwa konser hari ini penuh dan banyak yang menanti kehadiran kami!" Ucap sang Leader, Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang (menurut sakura) sangat menawan itu.

"KYAAA ! Sasuke-kuunn!" Teriak para penggemar yang kebanyakan seorang wanita, dan Sakurapun tidak ingin kalah dia juga menerikan dan menjeritkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Ahahaha . . . Oke-oke. Sudah cukup teriak histerisnya. Sekarang kami akan menyanyikan lagu terbaru kami yang secara spesial kami nyanyikan untuk kalian semua." Ucap anggota K-Five lainnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Yang terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam bernyanyi lagu _ballad_.

DEG

Hinata tersentak kaget, lalu mengernyit heran. Suara itu . . suara itu Hinata pernah mendengarnya. Tapi di mana ? Ia tidak ingat.

Sementara Hinata yang masih sibuk berfikir mencoba mengingat, tanpa ia sadari Naruto personil K-Five itu memperhatikannya sebentar. Hanya sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum mengeluarkan cengiran khas nya kepada penggemarnya yang tak kalah banyak oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Oke, kali ini Hinata mengakuinya. Ternyata lagu nya memang bagus. Bahkan saking bagusnya Hinata berniat mencari daftar lagu K-Five lainnya di internet sepulang dari konser nanti.

"Baiklah, acara selanjutnya adalah pembagian hadiah. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu kan. Bahwa setiap personil K-Five akan membagikan barang pemberian mereka. Oh lihat itu, Sai akan memberikan Jam tangan kesayangannya!" Ucap pembawa acara sambil mengarahkan semua penggemar ke arah Sai, personil K-Five lainnya yang sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kotak yang telah terbuka bagian atas nya yang seperti dibilang oleh si pembawa acara itu adalah jam tangan yang diketahui selalu digunakan oleh Sai disetiap acara panggungnya.

"Aku! Aku pasti dapat!" Teriak salah seorang fans sambil mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dan . .

"Itu untukku!"

"Kyaa. .Sai-kun!" – mulai lah jeritan fans Sai lainnya.

Hinata mendesah pelan, ia lelah sekali. Dari tadi ia sudah berdiri berhimpitan diantara fans yang lain. Ditambah mencoba mengejar Sakura yang berkali-kali terpisah olehnya.

"Hinata."

Hinatapun menoleh.

"Ya Sakura-chan?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan" jawabnya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, begini saja setelah acara pembagian hadiah kita pulang ya Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang memang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Eh, tapi bukannya Sakura-chan ingin mengikuti acara tanda tangan?" Balas Hinata.

"Itu benar, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau pingsan Hinata. Kesehatanmu lebih penting, lagipula aku yang memaksamu ikut."

Hinata tersenyum, temannya yang satu ini memang sangat perhatian. Meski mereka baru berteman 2 tahun tapi tak bisa dipungkiri pertemanan mereka sangat kuat. Setiap ada yang mengganggu Hinata, Sakura pasti datang untuk mengatasinya. Ah . . dia beruntung sekali.

Hinata menggeleng lagi, kali ini dengan wajah ceria Hinata menjawab

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin cuman karena kelelahan berdiri Sakura-chan. Aku akan membeli minum sebentar lalu kembali kemari."

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Baiklah-baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Setelah tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura, Hinatapun pergi berjalan ke belakang melawan arus penggemar K-Five yang justru ingin semakin maju ke depan.

Setelah sakura tidak melihat punggung Hinata lagi, ia pun kembali menengok ke arah panggung dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Uchiha Sasuke (Leader K-Five yang sangat digemari olehnya itu) sedang menatapnya.

'Apa dia memperhatikanku dari tadi?' Pikir Sakura sambil blushing.

"Sekarang pembagian hadiah akan dimulai dari, Sasuke. Yang WOW lihat dia akan membagikan jaket biru tua yang digunakannya saat pertama kali debut!" Ucap pembawa acara heboh.

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut pun mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi tertuju kepada gadis berambut pink yang dia lihat di antara para penggemar lainnya.

Sementara Sakura (si gadis berambut pink) tersenyum lemah melihat Sasuke yang kembali fokus kepada si pembawa acara.

'Mana mungkin . .' Pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Ngingg- Ceklek!

Diambilnya kaleng coffe yang keluar dari mesin minuman itu. Lalu dengan cepat membukan dan meminumnya hingga meninggalkan tiga per empat dari isi awal.

"Hah . . lega sekali" Ucap Hinata, gadis yang ternyata saat ini berada di depan mesin minuman yang tak jauh letaknya dari panggung konser. Lalu ia mulai memasukkan lagi selebaran uang yen ke dalam mesin didepannya itu dan memencet tombol orange juice.

Klang-!

Sebuah kaleng orange juice keluar, lalu Hinata pun mengambilnya lalu mulai berjalan kembali ke arah panggung.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Ini untukmu!" Ucap Hinata begitu sampai di samping Sakura, setelah susah payah mencari gadis pink itu kemana-mana pastinya.

". . . rambut indigo, baju cream yang di sana itu."

Mengernyit Hinatapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung yang entah sejak kapan semua orang memperhatikannya, termasuk si pembawa acara dan salah satu personil K-Five Uzumaki Naruto sedang menunjuknya. Saat ini Hinata memang sedang menggunakan baju berwarna cream pemberian Hanabi adiknya dan celana jeans tiga perempat berwarna biru tua.

"Wah . . aku tidak percaya ini, Hinata cepat maju ke depan!" Ucap Sakura heboh.

"Eh apa ?" Ucap Hinata kebingungan

"Iya, kau gadis berponi dengan rambut indigo. Ayo maju ke sini." Ucap Naruto masih dengan menunjuk Hinata.

Seketika suasana kembali heboh, para penggemar meneriakan nama Naruto. Ada juga yang berteriak "Maju!" kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang masih kebingunganpun di dorong oleh Sakura agar segera maju ke depan, ke atas panggung.

.

.

.

"Baiklah ini dia penggemar terberuntung ke dua kita. Siapa namamu gadis manis?" Ucap si pembawa acara kepada Hinata yang sudah ada di atas panggung, di samping pembawa acara lalu di sebelahnya lagi ada Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh ? Ah namaku Hinata Hyuga." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Ahahaha tidak usah gugup seperti itu, aku tahu kau pasti gugup karena bertemu idolamu kan. . "Goda si pembawa acara.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil merespon ucapan pembawa acara itu.

"Hinata, terimalah pemberianku ini. Semoga kau menyukainya." Ucap Naruto yang kini entah sejak kapan sudah ada di hadapan Hinata, sambil menyodorkan kepadanya sebuah syal merah yang dibungkus plastik bening rapi dengan pita dibagian atasnya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued . . .

Review plis ?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	2. Melting (2)

"Baiklah ini dia penggemar terberuntung ke dua kita. Siapa namamu gadis manis?" Ucap si pembawa acara kepada Hinata yang sudah ada di atas panggung, di samping pembawa acara lalu di sebelahnya lagi ada Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh ? Ah namaku Hinata Hyuga." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Ahahaha tidak usah gugup seperti itu, aku tahu kau pasti gugup karena bertemu idolamu kan. . "Goda si pembawa acara.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil merespon ucapan pembawa acara itu.

"Hinata, terimalah pemberianku ini. Semoga kau menyukainya." Ucap Naruto yang kini entah sejak kapan sudah ada di hadapan Hinata, sambil menyodorkan kepadanya sebuah syal merah yang dibungkus plastik bening rapi dengan pita dibagian atasnya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 **-A Piece of Cake-**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Pairing : NaruHina, slight SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Melting By K Will**_ ****

"Hinata ! Kau benar-benar beruntung, kau tahu. Coba lihat syalnya."

Hinatapun memberikan syal merah yang dipegangnya kepada Sakura. Terlihat Sakura yang asyik sendiri dengan melihat-lihat syal merah itu. Ya, mungkin Hinata bisa dibilang beruntung. Diantara sekian banyak penggemar yang ada, Hinatalah yang terpilih. Hinata yang datang dengan paksaan dari Sakura agar ikut ke konser ini. Bahkan di saat ini pula pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar lagu dari K-Five dia langsung dapat hadiah, benar-benar beruntung.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah jendela bus. Saat ini ia dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah konser benar saja, mereka berdua melewatkan acara tanda tangan. Meskipun Hinata bersikeras bahwa dia baik-baik saja, namun Sakura tetap yang menang dan akhirnya mereka pulang lebih awal.

.

.

.

.

"Hish ! Bos kejam ! Sialan ! Tak punya hati ! Grzzz !" Dan . . lagi, Hinata terlihat seperti orang ehem sakit jiwa ? sekarang ini. Lihat saja penampilannya yang berantakan itu, ditambah dengan dia yang berbicara sendiri sambil marah-marah tidak jelas di jalanan yang sepi. Sekarang pukul 10 malam dan lagi-lagi Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja. Bosnya yang satu itu memang tak kenal waktu. Apalagi memperkejakan Hinata yang notabenya seorang _freelance_ sampai semalam ini.

Hinata menghela napas pelan, seakan-akan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Hinata akan mendapatkan hasilnya, mendapat bonus gaji . .mungkin ? Hinata tersenyum kecil membayangkan itu.

'Ya, berfikir positif saja Hinata. Lagipula hasil tidak akan pernah mengkhianati proses.' Pikir Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba saja langkah Hinata terhenti, dan matanya melotot kaku.

'Gawat!' Pikir Hinata

'Aku lupa kalau besok, tugas dari Kurenai-sensei akan dikumpulkan!' Pikir Hinata masih terdiam di tempat.

"Akhh!" Teriak Hinata parau sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Set, Hinata melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam segini mana mungkin sempat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona ?"

Hinatapun langsung sadar dari frustasinya dan menatap seorang laki-laki yang terlihat menggunakan jaket biru tua dengan kepalanya yang tertutupi oleh topi yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Hinata. Wajah lelaki itu tidak terlihat karena jalanan ini yang gelap. Memang ada lampu, tapi hanya terlihat remang-remang saja.

Mengernyit bingung sekaligus kaget dan malu karena kepergok berbicara sendiri dari tadi, Hinatapun tersenyum lembut kepada laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Ah . . aku baik-baik saja. Maaf."

TEP . . Hinata terkejut bukan main, saat laki-laki di sampingnya itu malah memegang tangan kanannya dan menarik nya mendekat.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau yakin?" Ucap lelaki itu.

Langsung saja Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dan berjalan 2 langkah mundur. Dia ketakutan, bagaimanapun ia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu. Sejenak laki-laki itu juga terlihat kaget melihat reaksi Hinata, sadar akan perbuatannya yang dirasa kurang sopan ia langsung meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

"Eh .. ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud" Ucap laki-laki itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Sejenak Hinata melihat sebuah surai kuning keluar dari topi yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata yang masih diam memproses apa yang terjadi dan laki-laki yang sekarang sudah ada didepannya itu masih membungkukkan badannya. Sadar, Hinatapun bersuara . .

"I-iya" cicit Hinata pelan.

Lelaki itupun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, meski Hinata tidak melihatnya tapi ia yakin bahwa lelaki di depannya itu sekarang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Syal itu cocok untukmu, kau terlihat lebih manis." Ucapk lelaki itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja diucapkan lelaki itupun mulai menunduk melihat syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Itu adalah syal hadiah pemberian Naruto, Anggota dari K-Five.

Hinatapun menghela napas dan semburat merah keluar dari kedua pipinya. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Tapi Ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi hatinya berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana perginya buku itu? Yang benar saja sebentar lagi Kurenai-sensei akan datang!" Ucap Sakura parau sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Sudah 5 menit ia mencari tapi tidak juga menemukan buku yang sebenarnya sangat di butuhkannya saat ini. Mungkin ini karma, saat ia menggunakan buku itu dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei ia berkali-kali meremas dan melempar buku itu karena saking kesalnya dengan soal-soal sulit yang tertulis didalamnya. Mungkin buku itu marah karena diperlakukan seperti itu, dan sekarang dia malah menghilang entah kemana. Yang benar saja!

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana?"

"Masih belum ketemu Hinata. Aduhh gawat!"

"Terakhir taruh dimana?"

"Sudah aku masukan ke tas kok tadi malam, aku yakin sekali!"

"Kalau begitu coba cari lagi."

Sakura melirik Hinata sekilas lalu kembali mencari-cari di dalam tasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau kurang tidur?" Ucap Sakura, masih sibuk dengan tasnya.

"Kurasa begitu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinatapun menguap lebar karena sudah tidak tahan. Benar, dia merasa ngantuk sekali saat ini. Sebenarnya Hinata hanya sempat tidur 1 jam saja, karena waktu tidurnya yang telah habis digunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei.

"Ini dia!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku yang dicari-carinya itu.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tuhkan, Sakura-chan saja yang kurang teliti."

"Aneh sekali, padahal tadi tidah ada. Sekarang tiba-tiba ada. Ah! Bikin sakit jantung saja!" Ucap Sakura lalu mulai merapikan kembali isi tasnya yang berantakan.

Dan 2 menit kemudian Kurenai-senseipun memasuki ruangan dan kuliahpun dimulai.

.

.

.

Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa konsen, bukan hanya karena ngantuk tetapi juga mengingat kejadian semalam.

'Laki-laki itu . . suaranya mirip sekali dengan Naruto' Pikir Hinata.

"Hinata ?"

"Hai Hinata!"

"Eh!? Eh ya ? Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Ucap Hinata linglung.

"Hish kau ini, jam kuliah sudah habis. Kan nggk ada kelas lagi, makan yuk!" Balas Sakura sambil mulai berdiri dan menata bukunya.

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah." Hinatapun mulai ikut merapikan buku-bukunya lalu mulai berjalan di samping Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau! Hyuga Hinata!"

Hinatapun menoleh ke belakang. Seorang perempuan yang tak dikenalnya terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk kearahnya.

"Ya?"

"Benarkan? Dia gadis yang dapat syal dari Naruto-kun!" Ucap perempuan itu lagi, sambil menatap teman-teman di sebelahnya. Oh ya, saat ini ada 3 orang perempuan yang ada di depannya. Dan kurasa Hinata tahu siapa mereka, penggemar Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ne ne Hinata-san. Apa kau punya nomor telepon Naruto-kun? Bukankah kau mendapatkannya? Sesudah memberikan syal itu kepadamu bukankah Naruto-kun terlihat berbicara kepadamu?" Ucap perempuan itu bertubi-tubi.

"Eh? Tidak, aku tidak punya." Jawabku kewalahan. Memang benar saat itu Naruto sempat mengobrol denganku, tapi itu hanya sebentar dan Naruto hanya bertanya apa pekerjaanku.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatukan?" Ucap perempuan yang lain dengan nada selidik.

"Ti-tidak kok, dia hanya bertanya aku bekerja dimana. Sudah hanya itu saja." Jawabku jujur.

"Kalu begitu, boleh aku melihat handphonemu?" Ucap perempuan yang satunya lagi dengan sedikit paksaan di nada bicaranya.

"Eh, apa?"

Drrrt

Seketika Hinata tersentak kaget, lalu mulai merogoh-rogoh tasnya. Dan begitu melihat handphone nya yang bergetar serta layar yang menyala dan bertuliskan nomor telepon yang tidak diketahui iapun mengernyit bingung. Namun begitu ingat bahwa sepertinya ia sedang berhadapan dengan situasi yang sulit, maka iapun mengambil kesempatan ini.

"Ah . . maaf, ini dari bosku. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Hinata lalu berjalan pergi dengan cepat tanpa menunggu jawaban ketiga perempuan yang merupakan fans Naruto itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Hinatapun menekan tombol 'jawab'

"Halo?" Ucap Hinata.

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kau sekarang?"_

Hinata mengernyit bingung, "Aku baik-baik saja, maaf ini siapa?"

" _Syukurlah, kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Tunggu, ini siapa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari ujung sana. Selama 3 detik berikutnya masih tidak ada jawaban. Hinata pun masih setia menunggu. Hingga akhirnya ia terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban dari si penelpon.

" _Ini aku, Naruto Uzumaki."_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Review Plis ?

Thanks to :

h3ndy, Miizuki554, NataHiru, cheeseburgerslayers, dan Lavender.

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	3. A Lot Like Love (1)

"Halo?"

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kau sekarang?"_

Hinata mengernyit bingung, "Aku baik-baik saja, maaf ini siapa?"

" _Syukurlah, kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Tunggu, ini siapa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari ujung sana. Selama 3 detik berikutnya masih tidak ada jawaban. Hinata pun masih setia menunggu. Hingga akhirnya ia terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban dari si penelpon.

" _Ini aku, Naruto Uzumaki."_

.

.

-A Piece of Cake-

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Baek Ah Yeon – A Lot Like Love**_ 🎵

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya dengan mata sendu. Ditatapnya cermin itu dan mengarah tepat ke pantulan mata nya sendiri. Ia menghela napas pelan lalu mengangguk mantap dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengambil jaket yang tersampir di belakang pintu lalu berjalan keluar apartemen.

" _Temui aku di taman dekat rumahmu. Jam 8 malam tepat."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Meski sudah jam 8 malam taman itu masih memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa remaja muda mudi yang terlihat asik dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Setelah dirasa tidak menemukan siapa yang ia cari, Hinatapun melangkah ke arah kursi yang memang disediakan di taman tersebut lalu mulai duduk, menunggu.

1 jam berlalu, dan Hinata masih setia menunggu. Sementara sekelilingnya mulai terlihat sepi. Para remaja itu sudah pergi dan sekarang hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang di sana.

Diangkatnya handphone lavender itu lalu memperlihatkan tampilan _SMS_ dengan tujuan pesan ke kontak yang bertuliskan Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan diri agar tidak mencoba menghubungi orang yang di tunggunya itu, namun sejak 10 menit yang lalu tangan Hinata sudah gatal untuk tidak melakukannya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada pemuda itu. Alhasil Hinata masih belum juga mengirim pesan apapun, dia hanya terpaku menatap layar ponselnya.

Hinata mendesah keras lalu mulai berdiri hendak meninggalkan taman itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat dikepalanya. Reflek tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenging keras dan tubuhnya mulai limbung. Matanya terpejam kuat mencoba menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya, dan sebuah memori kecil datang seolah berputar di dalam otaknya ..

" _Onee-chan baik sekali."_

" _Ahaha trimakasih. Nah sekarang pulanglah, jangan lupa membagi kuenya untuk saudara-saudaramu juga ya?"_

" _Siap onee-chan. Bye-bye."_

 _Hinata tersenyum manis lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada gadis kecil yang berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya itu._

" _Lucu sekali." Gumam Hinata._

" _Ah! Aku harus ambil kue lagi untuk Naruto-kun!"_

 _Hinata pun berbalik lalu akan mulai menyebrang menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja itu. Namun baru lima langkah sebuah teriakan terdengar begitu keras di telinga Hinata. Dan dalam sekejap semuanya menjadi gelap._

Hinata mendesah keras, kepalanya terasa begitu ngilu hingga sesaat sebelum benar-benar hilang kesadaran, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan keras-

"Hinata!"

-dan akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

.

.

.

.

1 jam sebelumnya

Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke Uchiha yang notabenya adalah ketua dari K-Five sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Aku harus pergi Sasuke." Ucap Naruto untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus ikut latihan." Balas Sasuke santai sambil membolak-balik kertas di depannya.

"Sudah kukatakan ini penting! Aku ada janji!" Kata Naruto sambil menekankan kata penting dan janji lalu mulai meninggikan suaranya, kesal.

Sasuke menaruh kertas yang tadi sempat diperhatikannya ke atas meja lalu menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Kau akan menemui gadis itu lagi?" Sasuke kini terlihat lebih serius mengucapkannya sambil menatap Naruto, namun nada bicaranya masih terlihat santai.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tetapi tetap diam karena merasa sudah pasti temannya ini mengetahui apa maksud Naruto untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini dan meminta ijin untuk bolos latihan.

Sasuke mendengus pelan melihat respon Naruto yang hanya diam itu. "Setiap hari kau hanya mengawasinya. Untuk apa? Kau **stalker** Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan dan menekankan kata stalker.

"Aku bukan stalker. Kau lihat hari ini bahkan aku membuat janji dengannya. Aku akan mengakui semuanya."

"Dan kau yakin itu keputusan terbaikmu?" Tanya Sasuke seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan mengakui semuanya.

"Y-ya." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Kau tahu resikonya kan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, memastikan.

Naruto hanya diam, namun kali ini ekspresinya terlihat ambigu. Antara yakin dan ragu-ragu.

"Lihat! Hentikan saja, lagipula itu tidak ada gunanya Naruto. Kalau kau memang tertarik dengannya berkenalan seperti biasa saja."

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sudahlah Sasuke ijinkan aku pergi sekarang." Mohon Naruto sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganya.

"Naruto!"

Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke pun menengok ke arah suara.

"Tsunade-sama?" Ucap Naruto melihat orang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah Tsunade manager dari K-Five.

"Berlatih 30 menit lalu kuijinkan kau pergi." Ucap Tsunade lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto mengernyit heran lalu menengok ke arah Sasuke yang juga terlihat bingung.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari cepat, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus dekat taman ia langsung berlari mengelilingi taman tak lupa dengan mengenakan topi agar idetintasnya tidak mudah diketahui oleh pengunjung taman. Namun sepertinya itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan karena taman sudah sepi.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Ucap Naruto masih melihat sekeliling taman mencari gadis indigo yang sudah menjadi pusat pemikiran Naruto 1 tahun belakangan ini.

Hingga pandangannya pun berhenti di bagian pojok kanan taman yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil memegang sebuah _handphone_.

Senyum Narutopun mengembang mengetahui bahwa gadis itu belum pergi dan masih menunggunya lalu mulai berjalan cepat dengan sedikit berlari ke arah gadis itu. Namun baru 5 langkah ia berjalan gadis itu terlihat berdiri sambil memegang kepala dan tubuhnya yang terlihat limbung itu. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa gadis itu akan jatuh pingsan pun segera berlari ke arah si gadis-

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto

-Lalu gadis itupun jatuh tepat disaat Naruto berhasil menggapainya dan berada dalam dekapan Naruto dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enghh.." Hinata mengerang pelan sambil mencoba membuka matanya dengan pelan.

"A-akh!" Pekiknya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut itu. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan kanannya dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Berbaring saja dulu."

Hinata pun menurut karena merasakan kepalanya yang masih pusing lalu mulai berbaring kembali setelah tadi sempat mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Tersadar bahwa suara yang baru saja didengarnya adalah suara laki-laki, Hinatapun segera bangun kembali lalu menengok ke sumber suara.

"Si-siapa kau!?" Teriak Hinata ketakutan.

"Hinata, tenang. Ini aku." Ucap laki-laki di samping kanan Hinata.

Mata Hinata menyipit mencoba menormalkan pandangannya yang tadi masih sedikit kabur. Hingga akhirnya terlihat jelas siapa laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Naru-to . . -san?" Ucap Hinata pelan.

Laki-laki didepannya – Naruto pun tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Hinata mengenalinya.

"Ya, ini aku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa? Bagaimana? Tunggu ini dimana?" Kata Hinata lalu mulai melihat ke sekeliling. Hinata mengernyit heran menyadari bahwa ia berada di apartemen nya sendiri. Lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tadi pingsan di taman. Jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenmu. Oh ya ini kuncinya." Jelas Naruto sambil mengulurkan sebuah kunci yang setahu Hinata itu memang kunci apartemennya.

"Darimana-"

"Ada di tasmu." Jawab Naruto cepat menyadari apa yang akan ditanyakan Hinata.

"Ah – aku tidak mengambil apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, kau nanti bisa cek sendiri." Lanjut Naruto.

Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana Naruto tahu apartemennya ? Namun kemudian Hinata hanya menghela napas pelan, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu mereka hanya terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Merasa canggung, Naruto pun mencoba membuka suara.

"Maaf."

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat tidak mengerti. "Ya?"

"Untuk semuanya." Lanjut Naruto sambil menatap intens ke mata Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Hinata pelan, masih dengan ekspresi bingung.

Naruto yang baru sadar akan apa yang terjadipun langsung gelapan lalu mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"A-Ah, maksudku maaf aku terlambat." Kata Naruto gelagapan.

"Oh iya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa meminta bertemu? Dan bagaimana bisa dapat nomor teleponku?"

Naruto hanya diam namun menatap Hinata mencoba mencari sesuatu hal yang ditakutinya selama ini jika bertemu langsung dengan Hinata. Lalu kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum geli, "Tentu saja, kau anggota K-Five yang memberiku syal merah."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Maksudku sebelum itu apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Itu pertama kali kita bertemu."

Sedetik kemudian Naruto berdiri lalu menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Sontak Hinata kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dan ia sempat memekik pelan, dan badannya kaku karena terkejut juga takut.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sisi kepala Hinata dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi parfum yang tercium di hidung nya, lavender. Selama 1 menit posisi mereka masih seperti itu, Hinata yang badannya masih lemah hanya bisa pasrah berada dipelukan Naruto. Tentu saja jantung nya berdebar keras, ini pertama kali Hinata dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki. Tak lupa semburat merah yang mulai bertengger di kedua pipinya apalagi begitu merasakan nafas Naruto yang menerjang di lehernya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Na-Naruto-san? " Ucap Hinata akhirnya setelah mencoba menahan rasa malu.

Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukan panggilan Hinata dan masih memeluk Hinata, bahkan mengencangkan pelukannya.

Hingga 1 menit kemudian pelukannya merenggang dan Narutopun melepas pelukannya tapi kedua tangannya yang masih di biarkan memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

Sambil menatap Hinata lembut, Naruto tersenyum.

.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu."

.

.

Dan seketika Hinata merasa nafasnya tercekat.

.

.

"dan . . maafkan aku."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Spesial Thanks to :

 **Jessica Ritanomega** : Ahaha gomen, ada maksud tersendiri kenapa bersambung dibagian itu. Hehehe.

 **dindra510** : Siap gan :v

 **anirahani** : Insyaallah. Asal kuota dan koneksi mengijinkan. Huahahaha #KetawaGaje

 **Bill Arr** : Sip sip, ikutin terus ceritanya yaaa

 **Guest** : Iya ini lanjut kok

 **Inuzuka Rina** : Domo Arigato, ini udah lanjut hehehe

 **Vallkeyria** : Saya aja yang nulis penasaran :'v, hm . . darimana ya. Naruto mungkin stalker yang handal :v

 **nawaha** : ahaha Thank you, Siap !

 **Naela Ira** : Habis lebaran :v ini udah lanjut.

 **Kazumi-chan** : Jangan panggil senpai atuh *Blushing

 **GUEST** : Siap bos :)

 **Amanda651, Avra Elliosa, Hagoromo604, Namikaze632, NataHiru, Rehan773, Sandal784, ShirouAmachi, afika chia, anirahani, cheeseburgerslayers, endahs442, jujumi chan, 17, thessaaths, burger keju, didiksaputra, endahmaulana428, oshrj94, thirty30, tonyfa77, tsukihime4869**

Thank you for reading, and following this story.

Hope you like it. ^^

And

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 2017

1 Syawal 1438 H

Minal aidzin walfaidzin

Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin.

Salam

Incasey

 **Review Plis?**


	4. A Lot Like Love (2)

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum geli, "Tentu saja, kau anggota K-Five yang memberiku syal merah."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Maksudku sebelum itu, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Itu pertama kali kita bertemu."

Sedetik kemudian Naruto berdiri lalu menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Sontak Hinata kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dan ia sempat memekik pelan, dan badannya kaku karena terkejut juga takut.

"Na-Naruto-san ?" Ucap Hinata akhirnya setelah mencoba menahan rasa malu.

Naruto pun melepas pelukannya tapi kedua tangannya yang masih di biarkan memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

Sambil menatap Hinata lembut, Naruto tersenyum.

.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu.-"

"dan . . maafkan aku."

-A Piece of Cake-

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Baek Ah Yeon – A Lot Like Love**_ 🎵

" _Hinata, aku menyukaimu."_

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat mencoba menepis ingatan lusa lalu saat Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannnya kepada Hinata. Itu sudah dua hari lalu, tapi Hinata terus saja merasa bahwa itu baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu padanya. Tangannya terangkat memegang dada. Detak jantungnya masih berdetak tidak normal setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu. Bagaimana pun Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang idol boyband. Dia artis terkenal, dan artis itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Hinata. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa menyukainya.

" _Ah . . sepertinya aku terlihat seperti orang aneh ya? Kau pasti merasa heran dan bingung. Tidak apa, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan. Aku tahu itu aneh namun itulah kenyataannya dan itu benar."_ Naruto lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Hinata lalu berdiri menuju ke arah pintu kamar Hinata.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, Naruto berhenti lalu mengucap tanpa berbalik ke arah Hinata sambil memegang kenop pintu.

" _Aku harap saat semua ingatanmu kembali, kau masih mau setidaknya berteman denganku. Terimakasih dan Maaf."_

KLAP, pintu kamar Hinata tertutup. Hinata membutuhkan waktu lima detik untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi lalu mulai bergerak turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dibukanya pintu itu dan tidak memperlihatkan siapa-siapa. Naruto sudah pergi. Kunci rumah Hinata terlihat diletakkan di atas meja kecil didekat televisi. Dan ruangan itupun sunyi, sementara Hinata yang masih sibuk mencerna semua ucapan Naruto tadi.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kenapa melamun?"

Gadis yang dipanggil pun tersentak lalu menengok ke arah Tenten dan mulai mengulas senyum kecil.

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Hinata pendek.

Tenten mendengus pelan, lalu tangannya terangkat menjinjing satu kotak box berukuran sedang berwarna ungu muda dan diatasnya tertulis dengan cantik _Lavor Cake._

"Kalau kau sedang senggang bisa tolong antarkan ini?"

Hinata menatap box yang dibawa Tenten lalu menerimanya, "Ditujukan untuk?"

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar." Tenten terlihat merogoh kantong celemeknya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas note kecil dan sebuah pulpen.

"Kaukan hari ini pulang cepat, tolong ya Hinata." Ucap Tenten sambil mengulurkan kertas note yang sudah terdapat alamat pelanggan yang dituju kepada Hinata.

Hinatapun menerima kertas itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam kantong saku celana. "Oke, aku mengerti." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

'Baiklah Hinata, selesaikan dulu pekerjaan baru urusan pribadi.' Batin Hinata dengan mantap.

.

.

.

.

" _Hinata, aku menyukaimu."_

Naruto mendesah keras, lalu kembali melamun menatap tumpukan kertas dihadapannya tanpa tahu apa isi dari kertas itu yang memang sudah menjadi objek lamunannya sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Naruto benar-benar lega, sangat lega malahan. Setelah menahan diri selama satu tahun akhirnya Naruto benar-benar bisa mengucapkan kata-kata terkutuk itu kepada Hinata. Mau benci juga tidak bisa, mau kesal juga tidak bagaimanapun memang benar itulah perasaan Naruto kepada Hinata sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, meski yah . . keadaannya sangat buruk saat itu.

" _Ah . . sepertinya aku terlihat seperti orang aneh ya? Kau pasti merasa heran dan bingung. Tidak apa, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan. Aku tahu itu aneh namun itulah kenyataannya dan itu benar."_

Diacak dengan kasar rambut pirangnya itu, lalu mengerang frustasi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, setelah mengatakan perasaan langsung kabur begitu saja.

" _Aku harap saat semua ingatanmu kembali, kau masih mau setidaknya berteman denganku. Terimakasih dan Maaf."_

Benar, meski Naruto malu, benar-benar malu berat saat itu. Namun satu hal yang pasti, hal yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto sejak ia keluar dari rumah Hinata saat itu.

"Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ?" Tanpa sadar pertanyaan yang memang sudah dipikirkannya sejak saat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Terucap begitu saja dengan pelan namun dengan nada melamun.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Hinata, di salah satu restoran keluarga yang letaknya dekat dengan kampus. Dengan Sakura yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus entahlah sulit diartikan atau lebih tepatnya Hinata tidak memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura, karena yang dibutuhkannya adalah pendapat temannya itu dan saran apa yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Ini . . benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam masih dengan menatap Sakura berharap bahwa temannya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu hal lagi.

"Maksudku Naruto Uzumaki itu seorang artis, anggota boyband terkenal. Kalian baru bertemu satu kali lalu setelah itu dia mengatakan suka padamu." Sakura terlihat tersenyum geli singkat lalu kembali menatap Hinata, "Ada yang aneh." Lanjutnya.

Hinata mendesah bingung, "Memang aneh, tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau itu tidak aneh . . maksudku entahlah seperti merasa wajar kalau Naruto menyukaiku?" Nada bicara semakin memelan, terutama di kata terakhirnya itu.

Sakura berkedip tiga kali, lalu senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Maksudmu karena kau cantik wajar saja seorang artispun bisa menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama?"

"Ah! Bu-bukan begitu." Hinata tersipu malu karena merasa sudah salah mengungkapkan maksudnya, "Ha-hanya saja aku merasa jika Naruto itu sudah wajar jika berada bersamaku. Walaupun dia seorang artis. Begitulah." Hinata mengernyit bingung dengan perkataanya sendiri. Apa-apaan ini?

"Dan aku tidak cantik." Gumam Hinata pelan.

Sementara Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Sudah wajar bersamamu . . tunggu apa baru saja kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama?"

"Ku-kurasa begitu, eh entahlah." Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tenangkan dirimu Hinata."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, dan beristirahatlah hari ini." Lanjut Sakura tersenyum menenangkan.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, aku harus mengantar pesanan dulu."

"Pesanan? Oh . . bos mu itu benar-benar aneh Hinata. Sebaiknya kau keluar saja."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu terlihat memasukan ponsel ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan dompet. "Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan permintaan bos, rekan kerja ku meminta tolong padaku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham, "Eh, tidak perlu Hinata. Aku traktir."

Hinata menatap Sakura, lalu tersenyum geli. "Benarkah? Kenapa? Ada kabar baik?"

"Yah . . entahlah. Mood ku sedang baik saja, mungkin? Atau kau ingin aku berubah pikiran?" Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ayolah Sakura. Oke _thanks_ , maaf aku pergi dulu ya." Hinata melambaikan tangannya lalu mulai berjalan pergi keluar dari restoran.

"Bye . . " Sakura yang membalas lambaian tangan Hinata. Setelah Hinata benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi, Sakura tersenyum lalu mengambil ponsel dari tas yang sedari tadi tersampir di samping kursinya.

 _Kurasa aku mulai bodoh, bahkan hal kecil seperti tatapan matamu saja dapat membuat hatiku berdebar-debar._

Status itu baru dua jam yang lalu terupdate dari akun _twitter_ Uchiha Sasuke, aktris favoritnya. Dan entah kenapa status yang tidak berarti apa-apa padanya itu terus menganggu pemikirannya dan Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum membaca ataupun mengingatnya.

"Benar, kurasa aku juga mulai bodoh." Guman Sakura pelan.

Dan entah Sakura berani berharap atau tidak, ia tidak yakin.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, atau bisa dibilang dengan malas. Sambil memandang sekeliling, langit sore mendominasi semuanya. Masih terlihat beberapa orang yang terlihat sibuk masing-masing. Lalu tangan kanannya terangkat yang memperlihatkan box kotak yang bertuliskan _Lavor Cake_. Ya, itu memang berasal dari toko kue tempat dirinya bekerja. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah menemui pelanggan yang memesan kue itu. Namun entah kenapa Ibu itu dengan santainya memberikan kue pesanannya itu kepada Hinata. Awalnya Hinata mengira pelanggannya itu marah karena keterlambatan Hinata dalam mengantar pesanannya. Namun Ibu itu bersikukuh memberikan kue itu kepadanya dan tetap membayar kue itu.

Karena malas berdebat, dan Hinata memang sudah tidak tahu mau berdebat apa lagi akhirnya iapun menerima kue dan uang pembayaran kue tersebut.

'Mungkin aku sedang beruntung, sudah dapat traktiran Sakura dapat kue gratis pula.' Pikir Hinata.

Hinata memang sudah cukup lama bekerja di _Lavor Cake_ , namun percaya atau tidak ia baru satu kali merasakan kue di tokonya itu. Dan Hinata akui kue buatan toko tempatnya bekerja itu memang benar-benar enak. Tak diragukan lagi, sering mendapat pesanan mendadak yang berbondong-bondong.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, lalu menatap box kotak yang dibawanya dengan pandangan melamun.

"Victoria Sponge." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Lalu ia mengernyit heran, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dadanya sesak.

Dan entah bagaimana saat itu juga pikirannya melayang pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang sudah mengejutkannya dengan kejadian-kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kejadian yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya.

Kejadian dimana dirinya telah mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan rasa suka dari seorang artis sekaligus anggota boyband K-Five.

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

" _Victoria Sponge?"_

" _Ya, cobalah. Aku yakin tuan akan merasa lebih baik."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ah, dan ini adalah cake kesukaanku."_

.

 _ **Ting!**_

Hinata tersentak kaget, reflek ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut pusing itu. Lalu menyadari bahwa ponselnya bergetar, dan segera mengambilnya dari saku jaket.

From : Naruto Uzumaki

 _Apa kau ada waktu luang? Ayo bertemu._

Hinata menghela napas kesal,

'Apa lagi ini?' Pikirnya heran. Hinata mengerang pelan, kesal karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing ditambah dengan pesan masuk dari Naruto yang memintanya untuk bertemu. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia harus bagaimana. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto menuntut jawaban? Yang benar saja.

Bagaimana pun Naruto itu artis terkenal, seorang anggota boyband. Hinata harus mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa orang yang mengatakan suka padanya dan mengajaknya bertemu itu adalah seorang artis. Semua orang mengenalinya, dan Hinata bukanlah artis. Ia tidak mengharapkan kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

Oke, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. Hinata juga manusia biasa, tentu saja pernah terbesit rasa berkhayal ada seorang artis yang menyatakan suka kepadanya. Tapi hanya itu, ia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutannya. Ditambah ia bukanlah fans berat dari Naruto. Hinata akui suaranya memang bagus, sangat bagus malah. Bagaimanapun Hinata memang menyukai lagu-lagu ballad. Dan Naruto memang ahlinya dalam lagu ballad. Itu salah satu hal yang diketahui Hinata tentang Naruto. Tidak lebih, apalagi kepribadiannya.

Dan sekarang ia harus menyadari bahwa Naruto itu menyukainya dan meminta bertemu dengannya?

"Oh _Kami_ -sama, aku harus bagaimana?" Ucap Hinata bingung. Saking bingungnya, iapun tidak sadar bahwa masih berdiri ditengah jalan dan tidak menyadari tatapan para pejalan kaki lainnya.

To : Naruto Uzumaki

 _Baiklah, kapan dan dimana?_

Dan tepat tiga puluh lima detik kemudian pesan balasan dari Naruto pun datang,

From : Naruto Uzumaki

 _Hari Sabtu ini, di Cafe Bonjour pukul delapan malam tepat._

Hinata mengernyit, entah kenapa perasaannya langsung aneh membaca pesan Naruto. Cafe Bonjour, ia tahu betul tempat itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai cafe itu. Meskipun dulu ia pernah bekerja disana. Apalagi mengingat insiden yang membuatnya tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi saat ia bekerja disana.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N : Pendek? Pendek nggk sih? A... gomen, kalau iya pendek. Peace #:v

Bocoran : Episode depan full Flashback.

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **Rikudou Pein 007** : Siap!

 **hayaaeeh** : :v?

 **dindra510** : Ahaha, gomen and thank you. Ikuti terus ceritanya yaa

 **Bill Arr** : Iya nih Naruto, pake ada bilang maaf segala. *Nunjuk-nujukNaruto

 **ana** : iya kk ^^ baca terus ya

 **the ereaser** : kalau sampah, jangan di baca atuh. Ntar sakit matanya.

 **Durarawr** : Aih, makasih Durarawr-san #Blushing, dan semoga chapter ini penulisannya jadi 500% lebih bagus #plak :v. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya..

 **Alim** : Oke senpai!, Ane paling deg"an d chap 3 pas Naru meluk Hina malah :'v apalagi ditambah dengerin musik A Lot Like Love (Mencoba mendalami cerita)

 **Amanda651, Avra Elliosa, Hagoromo604, Namikaze632, NataHiru, Rehan773, Sandal784, ShirouAmachi, afika chia, anirahani, cheeseburgerslayers, endahs442, jujumi chan, 17, thessaaths, burger keju, didiksaputra, endahmaulana428, oshrj94, thirty30, tonyfa77, tsukihime4869, UI21, Second09**

Thank you for reading, and following this story.

Hope you like it. ^^

Review Plis?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	5. Cinta Harus Menunggu (1)

" _Iya, kau gadis berponi dengan rambut indigo. Ayo maju ke sini."_

" _Hinata, terimalah pemberianku ini. Semoga kau menyukainya."_

" _eh?"_

" _Kau baik-baik saja, nona ?"_

' _Laki-laki itu . . suaranya mirip sekali dengan Naruto'_

" _Syukurlah, kau dimana sekarang?"_

" _Ini aku, Naruto Uzumaki."_

" _Hinata, tenang. Ini aku."_

" _Naru-to . . -san?"_

" _Hinata, aku menyukaimu.-"_

" _dan . . maafkan aku."_

" _Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ?"_

' _Apa-apaan ini?'_

.

 _Hari Sabtu ini, di Cafe Bonjour pukul delapan malam tepat._

-A Piece of Cake-

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Bobby Antonio - Cinta Harus Menunggu**_

FLASHBACK

14 bulan sebelumnya, Cafe Bonjour

"Hinata bisa tolong kau antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no 6?"

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum ke arah Shizune seniornya lalu mengambil alih nampan dengan secangkir coffe diatasnya.

"Oke." Jawab Hinata singkat lalu mulai berjalan menuju ke meja no 6. Matanya berkeliling lalu terhenti pada sebuah meja dengan sebuah papan kecil di atasnya dan bertuliskan angka 6. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik terlihat duduk menempati meja tersebut.

Hinata mengernyit heran melihat laki-laki itu yang sedang . . menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil berkali-kali memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangan.

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sedang kesakitan?' Pikir Hinata sambil berjalan pelan menghampiri meja itu. Oh ya, Hinata berjalan pelan sambil mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan si pelanggan no 6 itu.

"Ano . ." Hinata mulai bersuara pelan, mencoba menyadarkan pelanggannya itu.

Mungkin karena mendengar suara Hinata -meskipun Hinata yakin benar bahwa suaranya terdengar pelan tadi- laki laki itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menengok menatap ke arah Hinata.

'Astaga!' Pekik Hinata dalam hati, benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Laki-laki didepannya itu benar-benar terlihat berantakan! Sangat berantakan! Wajah tan nya terlihat pucat, tatapan mata malas dan kedua lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya yang terlihat cukup jelas.

'Kurasa dia benar-benar sakit.' Batin Hinata.

"Ehem . . ini pesanan anda tuan." Ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan secangkir coffe di atas meja no 6 itu.

Dan secepat kilat laki-laki di depannya itu langsung mengambil coffe itu lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Hinata memekik kaget melihat itu, hei bagaimanapun itu secangkir coffee panas. Bukankah lidah nya bisa terbakar jika meminum langsung seperti itu?

Dan benar saja dugaan Hinata, pemuda di depannya itu langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan memekik pelan karena merasakan panas di lidahnya.

"Ah . . aduh . .panas. ." Pekik laki-laki itu.

Hinata menghela napas pelan, lalu berbalik pergi.

Tak-

"Makan dan minum ini, Tuan. Aku sudah membuatnya hangat, jadi minum dengan santai saja."

Hinata kembali dengan meletakkan sepotong kue dan secangkir coffee di atas meja no 6.

"Victoria Sponge?" Ucap pemuda di depannya itu sambil menatapnya heran.

Hinata tersenyum, ternyata laki-laki di depannya ini cukup mengenal jenis-jenis kue.

"Ya, cobalah. Aku yakin tuan akan merasa lebih baik." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Laki-laki di depannya terlihat mendengus pelan namun seulas senyum geli terlihat di wajah tannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Ah, dan ini adalah cake kesukaanku."

Detik selanjutnya terlihat laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai memakan kue itu dengan perlahan, dan senyum mulai mengembang diwajahnya.

Hinata yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Hinata membungkuk kecil lalu berbalik berjalan kembali ke arah dapur.

Uzumaki Naruto masih terus melihatnya, hingga pelayan itu benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi di balik pintu bercat coklat bertuliskan _Only Employees_ yang ada di cafe itu.

Lalu kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada sepotong kue yang sudah dimakannya setengah dan secangkir coffee di depannya.

Tangannya terangkat mengambil cangkir coffee itu lalu mulai meminumnya secara perlahan menikmati setiap rasa yang ada. Dan mendesah lega karena merasakan kenikmatan coffee itu. Ah . . sekarang sepertinya Naruto tahu. Dimana tempat khusus baginya untuk memanjakan diri.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Naruto."

Orang yang dipanggil pun masih terus sibuk memainkan laptopnya tanpa ingin membalas panggilan temannya tersebut.

"Ck, Naruto kau sudah menghapal bagianmu belum!?" Uchiha Sasuke duduk di depannya sambil menatap sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Hm." Naruto hanya berdehem pelan menjawabnya, namun matanya masih sibuk ke arah layar laptop.

"Kau lihat apa sih. Beberapa hari ini kau sibuk dengan laptop mu terus." Sasuke terlihat kesal lalu mengintip ke layar laptop Naruto mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang Naruto kerjakan dari tadi.

"Hyuga Hinata? Manis juga." Lanjut Sasuke sambil melihat sebuah foto di layar laptop Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit heran sekaligus jengkel mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Apa maksudmu? Hei ini kan foto cake dan kopi."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mulai duduk dihadapan Naruto sambil mendesah pelan. "Tentu saja, cake itukan manis."

Naruto mendengus. Lalu menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Dan tunggu, Hyuga Hinata itu siapa?" Ucap Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto yang terlihat akan pergi dan mengingat bahwa ternyata dari tadi Naruto hanya membuka instagram seseorang bernama Hyuga Hinata yang meskipun isi akunnya hanya foto bermacam-macam cake dan minuman.

"Aku mau bersantai." Jawab Naruto singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Sasuke yang dengan wajah kesalnya masih menatap pintu ruang tersebut yang baru saja ditutup oleh Naruto dari luar.

"Dasar." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Krek-

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu mengernyit melihat Naruto yang terlihat melengokkan kepalanya dan menatapnya datar.

"Hyuga Hinata bukan siapa-siapa, jadi jangan ganggu dia." Ucap Naruto lalu kembali menutup pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas tidak percaya, "Apa-apaan itu?"

.

.

.

"Naruto? Kau datang lagi?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pelayan yang dikenalnya dan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya dari tadi datang.

"Hai Hinata, apa maksudmu? Ini tempat favoritku kau tahu."

Hinata Hyuga, pelayan yang baru tiga hari yang lalu dikenalnya itu. Mengingat pelayan itu juga yang memberinya sebuah cake dan secangkir coffee ketika dirinya sedang stress berat, saat itu.

Hinata pun mendudukan dirinya di depan Naruto lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ya . . ya . aku tahu."

Naruto ikut tertawa melihat gadis itu tertawa. Sungguh ia tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja Naruto sangat suka melihat gadis itu tertawa dan tersenyum seperti saat ini dihadapannya. Membawakan sepotong kue dan secangkir coffee lalu ikut bercengkrama dengannya seperti ini. Benar-benar tempat favorit untuk melepas penat dari kesibukannya.

"Jadi Naruto, kau sudah hapal bagianmu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menopang dagunya menghadap ke arah Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang terdengar sama seperti pertanyaan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hatinya mencelos tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Oh ayolah, kau menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke." Jawab Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kesal.

"Ahaha . . Naruto. Kau sendiri yang bercerita panjang lebar padaku tentang boyband mu itu. Jadi aku hanya bisa memberimu semangat dengan sepotong kue dan secangkir kopi. Dan apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya seorang pelayan yang baru saja kau kenal." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu sudah cukup." Kata Naruto cepat.

Dan selanjutnya Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget merasakan tangan Naruto yang terulur menggenggam tangan kanannya yang bebas di atas meja. Perasaan aneh menggelitik dadanya ketika merasakan kehangatan tangan Naruto mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Matanya menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

" _Victoria Sponge and Coffe_. Kau sudah cukup memberiku semangat Hinata." Naruto tersenyum lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Apalagi dengan ditambah kehadiranmu." Lanjut Naruto kali ini sambil tersenyum.

BLUSH

Wajah Hinata merona merah mendengar itu, hingga detik ke tiga ia masih diam menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lembut dihadapannya. Seorang pelanggan yang tiga hari yang lalu datang dengan wajah berantakan ini sudah berubah dengan wajah yang lebih _fresh_ dan _ehem_ tampan itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan laki-laki itu yang datang kembali ke cafe ini sambil tanpa ragu-ragu mengajaknya berkenalan dan mencurahkan semua masalahnya kepada Hinata. Dan sekarang apa lagi ini? Pemuda ini mencoba menggodanya?

"Ku-kurasa aku harus kembali bekerja." Hinata tergagap lalu melepas genggaman tangan Naruto dari tangannya lalu mulai berdiri, dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Oke." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk singkat.

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang terlihat salah tingkah itu, apalagi mengingat wajah gadis itu yang memerah dan tangannya yang terasa kaku saat digenggamnya tadi.

"Selain cake, kurasa Hinata juga manis." Ucap Naruto tatkala senyumnya makin melebar.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu, dan Naruto yakin kali ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dan perasaan membuncah yang ingin segera dicurahkannya kepada gadis yang sudah menyita perhatiannya selama ini.

Lagipula ini memang waktu yang tepat. Mengingat besok adalah waktunya mulai debut dalam boyband yang diikutinya. Kalau sudah mulai debut, mungkin waktunya akan banyak tersita dan sibuk oleh urusan boyband dan ia tak ingin mengulur-ulur lagi untuk mengatakan perasaanya kepada Hyuga Hinata. Gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Dan disinilah dia, di sebuah taman dekat apartemen Hinata yang memang sudah diketahui olehnya. Tidak romantis memang, ini hanyalah taman biasa yang setiap sorenya diramaikan oleh anak-anak kecil untuk bermain. Tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing, lagipula taman ini dekat dengan apartemen Hinata. Jadi gadis itu juga pasti mudah untuk sampai kesini.

Naruto mendesah pelan, lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu tapi kenapa Hinata belum datang? Kemana gadis itu?

Tangan Naruto terangkat mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Lalu mulai mengecek pesan yang dikirimnya kepada Hinata tiga jam yang lalu.

To : Hyuga Hinata-chan

 _Hinata, temui aku di taman dekat apartemenmu. Jam setengah delapan malam nanti. Penting!_

.

From : Hyuga Hinata-chan

 _Baiklah Naruto-kun._

.

Balasan itu diterimanya tiga jam yang lalu tepat setelah dia mengirim pesan kepada Hinata. Tapi kenapa gadis itu masih belum datang? Perasaan gelisah sekaligus khawatir mulai datang menghampirinya. Tanpa ragu lagi, jarinya pun menekan tombol panggil ke nomor telepon Hinata.

Tut . . tut . .tut . .

Hingga nada panggilan ketiga akhirnya sebuah suarapun keluar dari ujung ponsel Hinata. Namun Naruto mengernyit kaget mendengar suara laki-laki yang menyautnya, bukan suara Hinata seperti yang biasa ia dengar.

"Siapa ini?" Nada suara Naruto mulai meninggi.

"Dengan Uzumaki-san? Ini dengan rumah sakit, pemilik ponsel ini baru saja mengalami kecelakan di area Jalan . ."

Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya mendengarnya, Hinata kecelakaan! Jalan itu . . itu jalan dekat cafe tempat Hinata bekerja! Cafe Bonjour!

"A-ah iya, maaf tapi ini di rumah sakit mana? Apa Hinata baik-baik saja!?" Naruto terburu-buru lalu mulai berdiri dari duduknya di kursi taman lalu mulai berlari begitu mendengar dimana tempat Hinata dirawat.

.

.

.

Seolah tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada didepannya saat ini, Hinata terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Bagian atas kepalanya ditutupi oleh perban dengan bercak merah sedikit terlihat dibagian dahi yang tertutup perban itu. Lebam terlihat di bagian pipi kirinya dan sebuah goresan terlihat di bagian dagunya.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menngelus pelan pipi Hinata yang lebam itu.

"Hyuga-san akan segera bangun. Namun kata dokter ada sedikit gangguan pada kepalanya karena saat kecelakaan kepalanya membentur keras di jalan. Jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga Hyuga-san sadar dan melanjutkan pemeriksaan." Ucap seorang perawat di samping Naruto.

"Bagaimana . . bagaimana dia bisa kecelakaan?" Tanya Naruto pelan masih dengan menatap Hinata yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ah itu, kata salah seorang saksi mata mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat menyebrang tanpa melihat rambu-rambu. Katanya Hyuga-san terlihat terburu-buru menyebrang."

"Menyebrang?"

"Ya, sebelumnya Hyuga-san juga terlihat memberikan box roti kepada seorang anak kecil di seberang cafe Bonjour. Lalu ketika akan menyebrang kembali menuju ke cafe ia tidak memperhatikan jalan, lalu tertabrak sebuah mobil." Jelas perawat dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Naruto diam tidak menanggapi ucapan perawat itu, dan matanya masih fokus menatap lemah wajah Hinata yang penuh luka.

"Orang tua dari Hyuga-san akan tiba sebentar lagi." Ucap perawat itu lagi.

"Iya. Trimakasih."Jawab Naruto pelan, meski ia masih belum sepenuhnya paham apa yang dijelaskan perawat itu tadi.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ucap si perawat lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat itu menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih terbaring.

Ruangan itu terasa sepi hingga dua menit berlalu. Dan Naruto mulai bersuara,

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Kali ini tangan nya berpindah menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata, lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Apa kau terburu-buru karena ada janji denganku?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Drrttrttt

Naruto tersentak lalu merogoh sakunya dan melihat ada panggilan masuk dari Tsunade manager nya.

"Moshi-moshi? Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan managernya dari ujung sana, sambil sesekali melirik Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto diakhir pembicaraan lalu menutup ponselnya dan kembali menatap Hinata.

Perasaan bersalah hinggap didalam hatinya, jika memang benar Hinata terburu-buru karena dirinya dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia ingin segera mengetahui kebenarannya. Kalau bisa ia akan menunggu sampai Hinata bangun. Namun Tsunade-sama managernya itu memintanya datang karena ada hal penting yang harus dibahas mengenai debut boyband nya besok.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto melepas genggamannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku menyukaimu Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Naruto pelan tepat di telinga Hinata.

Lalu Naruto kembali berdiri tegak menatap lembut sebentar wajah Hinata lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dan itu adalah saat dimana seorang Uzumaki Naruto menyesali keputusannya untuk meminta Hinata bertemu dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Penyesalan yang terus dipendamnya selama satu tahun dengan kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak mengingatnya, tidak mengenal Uzumaki Naruto. Hari dimana Hinata mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan hilang ingatan. Meski tentu saja Hinata masih mengingat keluarganya sendiri, namun semua hal tentang tempat bekerja, teman-teman, kenangan selama beberapa bulan terakhir hilang begitu saja termasuk semua yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

FLASHBACK OFF

Uzumaki Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Diliriknya jam tangan hitam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah waktunya." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto mulai berdiri lalu berjalan mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

' _Entah Hinata Hyuga akan mengingatnya atau tidak, yang pasti perasaanku sama sekali belum berubah.'_

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Special Thanks to :

 **Amanda651, Hagoromo604, Namikaze632, NataHiru, Rehan773, Sandal784, ShirouAmachi, afika chia, anirahani, cheeseburgerslayers, endahs442, jujumi chan, 17, thessaaths, burger keju, didiksaputra, endahmaulana428, oshrj94, thirty30, tonyfa77, tsukihime4869, UI21, sskiara, Ndul-chan Namikaze, Lail Hanindya, yulianawanda110798.**

 **Avra Elliosa :** Siap, tapi untuk sasusaku mungkin harus bersabar :'v. Karena SasuSaku hanya slight. Tapi tenang saja ending SasuSaku mungkin lebih great daripada main pairingnya :'v. Karena semua sudah di atur *SpoilerModeOn

 **dindra510 :** Siappp. Baca terus yakkk

 **LintingGanja :** Ahahaha, oke. Baca terus ya.

 **Guest :** Aduh maafkan author newbie ini. Trimakasih untuk sarannya.

 **Second09** : Fighting! Hahaha thank you.

 **ana :** Hm . . semua sudah d atur sih sebenernya. Maaf mungkin chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan (karena tidak sesuai req) tapi author mohon terus baca ya. Trimakasih.

 **Ari-Gates :** Hountou? Ah author nge-fly #plak :'v. Baca terus sampai ending ya...

Thank you for reading, and following this story.

Hope you like it. ^^

Review Plis?

Incasey


	6. Cinta Harus Menunggu (2)

_**Ting!**_

Hinata tersentak kaget, reflek ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut pusing itu. Lalu menyadari bahwa ponselnya bergetar, dan segera mengambilnya dari saku jaket.

From : Naruto Uzumaki

 _Apa kau ada waktu luang? Ayo bertemu._

 _._

Hinata menghela napas kesal,

'Apa lagi ini?' Pikirnya heran.

.

To : Naruto Uzumaki

 _Baiklah, kapan dan dimana?_

.

From : Naruto Uzumaki

 _Hari Sabtu ini, di Cafe Bonjour pukul delapan malam tepat._

-A Piece of Cake-

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata [Main] , Sasuke x Sakura [Slight]

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Bobby Antonio - Cinta Harus Menunggu**_

Hinata memandang sekeliling, cafe itu memang masih belum berubah. Meski ingatannya sedikit -sebenarnya tidak ada malah- tapi entah bagaimana ia begitu yakin, cafe itu masih sama seperti ketika ia mengunjungi cafe itu sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Ia mendesah ragu, meski sudah satu tahun berlalu, ingatannya masih belum benar-benar kembali. Ia memang tidak ingat apapun tentang cafe ini, tapi perasaanya selalu mengatakan sebaliknya, seolah-olah ia sudah akrab dengan cafe ini. Hinata masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah Shizune-san, seorang pegawai di cafe ini yang mengaku sebagai seniornya selama bekerja disini dan satu-satunya orang yang akrab dengannya. Wajah tidak percaya dan kasihan yang mencampur menjadi satu itu menatapnya, saat Hinata mengunjungi cafe ini setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, kata dokter untuk mengembalikan ingatannya setidaknya coba kunjungi tempat-tempat yang selalu menjadi aktifitasnya sebelum kecelakaan. Namun hasilnya nihil, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hinata!? Kamu Hinata kan?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah seorang yang memang sudah dikenal dan baru saja dipikir kannya itu.

"Ha'i, Shizune-san. Apa kabar?" Sapa Hinata sambil menghampiri tempat Shizune, salah satu karyawan di cafe itu yang sedang menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya itu.

"Ahaha baik, lama tidak melihatmu. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Shizune memeluk Hinata singkat yang lalu dibalas juga oleh Hinata.

"Aku juga baik, trimakasih." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa kemari? Apa kau sedang ada janji?" Tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Eh, ya begitulah." Hinata tersenyum geli menjawabnya, janji dengan seorang artis yang menyukaiku lebih tepatnya, pikir Hinata lalu mulai sedikit merona merah mengingat itu.

"Hei hei . . kau malu-malu." Ucap Shizune sambil menyenggol bahu Hinata, menggodanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapinya, dan Shizune pun ikut tertawa.

Namun kemudian tawa Shizune berhenti dan berubah menjadi senyum lebar begitu melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalnya baru masuk ke cafe ini lalu orang itu terlihat berjalan menghampiri tempat Hinata dan Shizune berdiri. Hinata sendiri yang membelakangi pintu masuk cafe tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu.

"Astaga Hinata, apa kau ada janji dengan Naruto?" Kata Shizune cepat apalagi begitu menyadari tinggal beberapa langkah saja Naruto sudah sampai di belakang Hinata.

Sementara Hinata mengernyit heran, 'Bagaimana Shizune-san bisa tahu?' Batin Hinata.

"Hai Shizune-san." Ucap seseorang dari belakang Hinata.

DEG

Sontak Hinata terkejut menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya, dan lebih terkejut karena ia mengenal suara itu. Dengan cepat Hinata membalikkan badannya, dan benar saja Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang ditunggu Hinata sudah datang. Dan saat ini berdiri didepannya dengan menatapnya dan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang, kau mau datang. Hinata."

Hinata hanya diam sambil membalas tatapan Naruto. Meski ia yakin wajahnya memerah saat ini tapi ia masih tetap menatap wajah itu. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya. Ketika Naruto memberinya syal, ketika Naruto berada di apartemennya, memeluknya lalu mengatakan suka padanya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar?

"Ehem!"

Hinata tersadar lalu berbalik menghadap Shizune yang ternyata masih ada di belakangnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, pekerjaan menumpuk. He . . he . . Kalian silahkan bersenang-senang." Ucap Shizune sambil menunjuk belakang dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu sebelumnya sempat berkedip sekali ke arah Hinata, dan kemudian berbalik pergi.

Hinata yang melihat Shizune ingin pergi, sempat ingin mencegahnya agar menemaninya namun mulutnya hanya terbuka tertahan tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata. Apalagi begitu melihat Shizune yang malah berkedip mengerling geli kepadanya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas lelah, lalu meregangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang mencoba mencoba mencari kenyamanan dari posisi duduknya sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Setelah merasa lebih baik, iapun kembali duduk santai menatap kosong layar laptop yang masih menyala di depannya. Hingga ia menoleh ke samping laptopnya menatap benda -yang bisa dibilang sudah tidak layak dipakai- atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kacamata usang yang sudah retak kacanya.

Tangan Sasuke terulur meraih kacamata itu lalu tersenyum tidak percaya, "Dunia memang sempit." Gumamnya.

Setelah asyik menatap kacamata itu sambil tersenyum sendiri mengingat-ingat masa lalu, Sasuke meletakan kembali kacamata itu ke meja.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu namanya, yang kuingat hanyalah tatapan matanya. Sama sekali belum berubah." Ucap Sasuke

FLASHBACK ON

5 Tahun lalu

"Bukan aku!"

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti, lalu ia menengok ke kiri mendengar teriakan yang terdengar seperti seseorang yang putus asa tersebut.

'Bukankah itu suara perempuan?' Batin Sasuke bingung.

Merasa penasaran Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah suara yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas di indra pendengarannya itu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku!" Suara perempuan itu terdengar lagi.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda ya, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi!? Hah!?" Kali ini suara perempuan lain juga terdengar.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping taman belakang sekolah yang sempit itu. Kepalanya sedikit mengintip ke arah taman, dan benar saja disana terlihat 3 orang perempuan yang sudah pasti juga murid di sekolah ini. Meski Sasuke tidak mengenal satupun diantara mereka. 2 diantaranya terlihat seperti mengurung satu orang lainnya.

'Pembullyan?' Pikir Sasuke tidak percaya. Jaman sekarang pembullyan masih ada ya?

"Sudahlah, intinya aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus ganti rugi. Aku tahu kaulah yang melaporkanku." Ucap perempuan berambut kuning sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan yang sepertinya jadi sasaran bullyan.

"Apa kau punya bukti?" Balas perempuan berambut pink yang ternyata gadis itulah yang teriakannya terdengar oleh Sasuke tadi.

Salah satu gadis lainnya tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan si gadis pink, "Bukti? Kurasa itu tidak perlu." Ucapnya kemudian. Detik berikutnya gadis itu langsung mendorong bahu gadis berambut pink itu hingga mengakibatkan gadis pink itu memekik pelan.

Kemudian gadis berambut kuning langsung mengambil paksa kacamata si gadis berambut pink dan membuangnya ke tanah. Alhasil kacamata itupun retak dibagian kedua sisi kacanya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa tidak nyaman, tangan Sasuke terangkat menyentuh kacamatanya sendiri yang masih bertengger di depan matanya.

Si gadis berambut pink terlihat kaget melihat kacamatanya yang pecah dan seperti sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi itu, lalu menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut kuning.

Sementara si gadis berambut kuning hanya tersenyum miring seolah meremehkan.

"Apa gadis jaman sekarang tidak pernah mendengarnya ucapan orang lain ya?"

Sontak ketiga gadis itupun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan dua diantaranya terlihat terkejut sementara yang satunya langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyingkir di antara kekangan kedua gadis itu.

Sasuke yang melihat si gadis pink akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itupun langsung meraih tangannya untuk menahan gadis itu agar tidak segera pergi. Dan Sasuke cukup terkejut merasakan getaran seperti orang ketakutan di tangan gadis yang di pegangnya itu.

"Cih!" Sementara itu, dua gadis yang lainnya segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan akhirnya hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan si gadis berambut pink yang masih tertahan di sebelah Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Le-lepas." Ucap gadis itu akhirnya, masih dengan wajah menunduk.

Sasuke mengambil kacamatanya yang tadi masih terpasang di wajahnya itu lalu menjulurkannya kepada gadis di depannya tersebut. Perlahan gadis itupun mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

'Dia menangis?' Pikir Sasuke begitu melihat genangan air mata yang terlihat tertahan di kedua mata gadis itu.

Lama mereka hanya saling menatap, hingga akhirnya Sasuke memasangkan kacamatanya ke wajah gadis itu. Si gadis sempat tersentak kaget lalu kembali menunduk. Sasuke pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada gadis itu. Dan akhirnya si gadis berambut pink itupun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

.

Hinata menghadap keluar kaca cafe dengan perasaan gelisah. Lalu sesekali melirik Naruto yang duduk di depannya yang terlihat santai sambil meminum coffee nya. Ya ampun, apa laki-laki didepannya tidak melihat situasi atau pura-pura cuek sih? Batin Hinata jengkel. Saat ini mereka memang masih berada di cafe Bonjour, duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela luar cafe. Tapi yang sebenarnya membuat Hinata gelisah dari tadi adalah tatapan dari para pengunjung lain nya yang terus menatap ke arah mereka.

Hinata hampir lupa, bahwa Naruto adalah seorang anggota boyband. Semua orang pasti mengenalnya dan sekarang mereka malah membuat janji di sebuah cafe yang sudah pasti akan dilihat oleh orang-orang.

' _Kenapa aku asal setuju saja kemarin?'_ Pikir Hinata kesal.

"Jadi . . Hinata kau mengenal Shizune-san?" Naruto mulai bersuara.

Sontak Hinata langsung menatap Naruto, laki-laki itu juga sedang menatap ke arahnya saat ini. Meski Hinata yakin seratus persen bahwa laki-laki didepannya ini sadar dengan tatapan pengunjung lainnya.

' _Astaga, apakah itu penting!? Apa dia tidak menyadari tatapan itu atau mencoba berpura-pura bodoh?'_ Jerit Hinata dalam hati.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata sedikit sewot.

"Tapi . . kau juga mengenalnya?" Lanjut Hinata begitu mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja, dia itu pelayan yang cerewet. Berbeda denganmu yang masih mau menghadapiku dengan tenang."

Hinata mengernyit bingung, 'Apa maksudnya itu? Aku menghadapi Naruto?'

"Apa lagi yang kau ingat tentang cafe ini, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya dengan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap lurus ke mata Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, lalu menghela napas pelan. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat, namun orang itu hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau tahu . ." Hinata memajukan wajahnya terlihat ingin membisikkan sesuatu, Naruto ikut memajukan wajahnya. "Pernyataanmu kepadaku kemarin." Ucap Hinata pelan, sangat pelan seperti bisikan.

Naruto terlihat sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, lalu menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata hanya diam melihat sifat Naruto yang tiba-tiba aneh itu, terlihat salah tingkah eh? Meski hanya sekilas namun ia yakin melihat semburat merah di pipi Naruto tadi sebelum Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tentu saja.

Hinata tertawa kecil, melihat reaksi Naruto sepertinya laki-laki itu serius.

"Tapi . . bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Naruto menoleh kembali menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Ucap Naruto masih dengan wajah datar.

Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi malah menanyakan perasaannya. Dan apa-apaan dengan ekspresi wajah itu? Kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar?

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku menyukaimu. Ha-hanya saja –"

"Benarkah?" Potong Naruto cepat.

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu jadi pacarku?"

"Apa!?"

Naruto mendengus geli, "Hei, kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu. A-aku-"

"Kau tahu, wajahmu memerah sekarang." Potong Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum geli.

Alis Hinata terangkat sebelah, lalu pipinya mengembung kesal.

"Sudahlah! Aku pergi saja." Ucap Hinata cepat.

"Tunggu!" Kata Naruto cepat setengah berteriak.

Namun Hinata tidak menghiraukannya lalu mulai berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Teriak Naruto cepat.

Hinata berhenti seketika, bukan karena pernyataan Naruto tapi karena Naruto yang mengucapkannya dengan keras dan lebih terdengar seperti teriakan. Wajahnya langsung memerah, apalagi menyadari sekelilingnya langsung penuh dengan tatapan kaget dan penasaran.

Sementara Naruto juga tidak kalah kagetnya, ia langsung tersentak lalu menatap sekeliling. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah. 'Sial . .' Pikir Naruto.

Naruto berdehem sekali, lalu berdiri menghampiri Hinata dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya lalu membalikkan badannya hingga akhirnya Hinata kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi jangan pergi." Ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto segera menarik Hinata pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Suasana langsung heboh begitu Hinata dan Naruto sudah keluar dari dalam cafe. Beberapa pelanggan ada yang langsung berucap ramai-ramai atas pernyataan Naruto tadi. Apalagi begitu mengetahui bahwa gadis yang bersama Naruto bukanlah seorang artis.

Para wartawan yang kebetulan juga ada di situ langsung mulai mencatat dan menelpon rekan-rekan kerjanya, mengecek kamera mereka apakah sudah mengabadikan momen tadi. Ini akan menjadi berita hebat besok. Begitulah pikir mereka semua.

.

.

.

"Pertama kali aku mengenalmu, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Saat kau masih bekerja di cafe Bonjour."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit bingung, "Kau.. maksudku Naruto-san mengenalku sejak satu tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya."

'Jangan-jangan saat ingatanku belum menghilang?' Batin Hinata

"Mungkin sekarang kau sudah paham maksudku. Tentu saja kau tidak ingat apapun tentangku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto bingung dan gelisah, gelisah karena dirinya yang ternyata sudah melupakan seseorang akibat kecelakaannya satu tahun yang lalu. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa akibat kecelakaan itu, ia melupakan seseorang dalam hidupnya. Setelah berjalan satu tahun setelah kejadian itu, ia mengira semua sudah kembali seperti semula, berjalan normal seperti seharusnya.

"Apa ingatanmu belum sepenuhnya kembali?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk, "Sejujurnya ingatanku sama sekali belum kembali."

"Begitu?"

Hinata menghela napas pelan lalu kembali menatap Naruto,

"Sampai sekarang ingatanku masih belum kembali, soal kehidupan SMA ku, soal pekerjaanku di cafe Bonjour, soal Shizune-san. Kecuali orang tuaku, aku mengingat mereka tentu saja. Aku hanya tidak mengingat saat-saat SMA hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Shizune-san?"

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dokter menyarankanku untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan, untuk memulihkan ingatanku. Disitulah aku mengenal Shizune-san." Hinata tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian itu, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. "Bahkan aku juga tidak mengingat Sakura-chan." Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, perasaannya sangat campur aduk. Disatu sisi ia merasa sedih karena Hinata yang tidak mengingat momen-momen antara dirinya dan Hinata, disatu sisi lainnya ia merasa lega itu berarti Hinata masih belum mengetahui penyebab kecelakaannya.

"Hinata. . apa kau tahu siapa orang yang membuatmu kecelakaan?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Hinata diam berpikir sejenak lalu mulai menggeleng pelan, "Tidak .. Ah lagipula itu salahku juga. Hasil penyelidikan polisi mengatakan itu karena aku yang terlihat terburu-buru dan tidak memperhatikan jalan."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar ucapan Hinata. Apa ia harus menjelaskan penyebab kecelakaan Hinata? Atau sebaiknya menunggu agar ingatan Hinata kembali dengan sendirinya? Tapi satu tahun sudah berlalu dan Hinata masih belum mengingatnya. Atau lebih baik memang begini saja.

" _Kalau kau memang tertarik dengannya berkenalan seperti biasa saja."_ Ucapan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu pun kembali terngiang dipikirannya.

'Apa benar, aku memulai semuanya dari awal lagi saja?' Pikir Naruto.

"Tapi . ." Hinata mulai bersuara karena Naruto yang hanya diam, "Kalau kau mengenalku kenapa tidak datang ke rumah sakit? Maksudku seperti menjengukku? Kau bahkan tahu kalau aku mengalami kecela-"

"Hinata penyebab kecelakaanmu adalah aku." Potong Naruto cepat.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **Penjelasan :**

 **Para Tokoh Utama [Latar waktu saat ini]**

 **Hinata Hyuga** : 20 Tahun – saat ini bekerja sambilan di _Lavor Cake_ (Toko Kue) dan sedang kuliah di salah satu Universitas di Tokyo

 **Uzumaki Naruto** : 23 Tahun – anggota boyband K-Five yang sedang naik daun, sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka yang juga bersahabat baik.

 **Haruno Sakura** : 20 Tahun – sahabat Hinata saat SMA, namun lost contact setelah hari kelulusan dan bertemu lagi 1 tahun kemudian saat mulai kuliah di Tokyo.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : 22 Tahun – leader di K-Five yang memang paling menonjol diantara member lainnya karena ketampanan dan bakatnya dalam dance dan menyanyi.

Special Thanks :

 **Amanda651, Hagoromo604, Namikaze632, NataHiru, Rehan773, Sandal784, ShirouAmachi, afika chia, anirahani, cheeseburgerslayers, endahs442, jujumi chan, 17, thessaaths, burger keju, didiksaputra, endahmaulana428, oshrj94, thirty30, tonyfa77, tsukihime4869, UI21 , Ndul-chan Namikaze, yulianawanda110798, iendra33, Ryousuke 0919, Chinatsu-nyan**

 **Lail Hanindya :** Itu dia! Meski kejadiannya sudah terbongkar tapi kalau dari sudut pandang Hinata belum kan ya? #Lah

 **dindra510 :** Aduh, iya maaf :'v Karena tiba-tiba otak saya lagi lemot. Dan feelnya sempet ngadat jadi updatenya telat. Siapp

 **HariawanRudy :** Oke! Fighting!

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** Thank you :v/ Siapp

 **sskiara :** Oke, ini udah lanjut.

 **Ari-Gates :** Ahahaha thank you. Maaf updatenya lama karena sempet hilang feel nya jadi nunggu daoet feelnya :'v. Berasa ada gambaran? Hm . . mungkin karena aku bikinnya sambil bayangin kali ya. #AuDah. Baca terus ya . .

Thank you for reading, and following this story.

Hope you like it. ^^

Review Plis?

Intan Dewi Cahaya


	7. Hallucinations

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dokter menyarankanku untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan, untuk memulihkan ingatanku. Disitulah aku mengenal Shizune-san." Hinata tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian itu, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. "Bahkan aku juga tidak mengingat Sakura-chan." Lanjut Hinata.

"Hinata. . apa kau tahu siapa orang yang membuatmu kecelakaan?" Tanya Naruto pelan dengan nada gelisah.

"Tidak .. Ah lagipula itu salahku juga. Hasil penyelidikan polisi mengatakan itu karena aku yang terlihat terburu-buru dan tidak memperhatikan jalan." Jawab Hinata

" _Kalau kau memang tertarik dengannya berkenalan seperti biasa saja."_ Ucapan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu pun kembali terngiang dipikiran Naruto.

'Apa benar, aku memulai semuanya dari awal lagi saja?' Pikir Naruto.

"Kalau kau mengenalku kenapa tidak datang ke rumah sakit? Maksudku seperti menjengukku? Kau bahkan tahu kalau aku mengalami kecela-"

"Hinata penyebab kecelakaanmu adalah aku." Potong Naruto cepat.

-A Piece of Cake-

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Incasey

 _Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba._

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata [Main] , Sasuke x Sakura [Slight]

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

Enjoy~

 _While listening to :_ _ **Jang Jae In - Hallucinations**_

"Bisa dibilang akulah penyebab kecelakaanmu."

Melihat Hinata yang tetap diam menatapnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Narutopun memutuskan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku belum bisa dibilang kenal dekat denganmu juga saat itu. Kita baru kenal selama satu bulan. Meski begitu hubungan kita sangat baik."

Naruto menatap Hinata, seolah-olah mengharapkan gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun Hinata hanya membalas tatapannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Sebelum aku kenal denganmu, aku memiliki seorang pacar. Kau juga mengenalnya, meski belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Seminggu sebelum aku mengenalmu aku putus dengannya. Yah . . karena suatu alasan. Namun dia selalu menyalahkanmu, sebelum kau hilang ingatan kau sebenarnya juga tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"Tapi sebenarnya, sebulan selama kita kenal kau selalu terkena sial. Entah itu barang-barangmu yang hilang, atau sering dimarahi oleh bosmu. Itu semua . . . ulah dari mantan pacarku."

Hinata mengernyit bingung mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak mengingat itu semua. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanya tidak enak, semoga saja dugaannya salah.

"Termasuk penyebab kecelakaanmu," Naruto menatap Hinata dalam. Seperti tatapan bersalah, tatapan minta maaf. "Itu juga ulah mantan pacarku."

Hinata menghela napas keras, ternyata dugaannya benar.

Sementara Naruto terlihat semakin bersalah melihat reaksi Hinata. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan, seharusnya ia tidak mendekati Hinata lagi jika tahu akan begini jadinya.

"Tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Naruto-san."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak apa, itu bukan salahmu."

"Kurasa dia sangat mencintaimu. Jangan terlalu menyalahkannya, dia hanya terlalu terobsesi denganmu sehingga tidak bisa berfikir sehat." Lanjut Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi?" Naruto menatap Hinata tegas.

"Apa kau membenciku? Berharap senandainya tidak bertemu denganku? Atau bahkan mengenalku?" Lanjut Naruto.

Hinata memandang Naruto tidak percaya, dia sama sekali tidak berfikir hal itu sebelumnya. Bahkan sesudah mendengar penjelasan Naruto ia masih sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu. Sejujurnya ia merasa senang mengetahui perasaan Naruto, tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan suka kepadanya.

"Naruto-san, sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukaiku." Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum geli.

Naruto tersentak kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata, dan entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Apa setiap gadis akan selalu mengeluarkan respon seperti ini setelah mereka menerima pengakuan dari seseorang? Dan apa-apaan dengan senyum manisnya itu!? Bikin jantung tidak normal saja.

"Ehem" Naruto berdehem mencoba menutupi kegugupannya, "Apa kau selalu begini?" Lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke sekeliling.

"Hm? Selalu begini?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Mempermainkan perasaan seseorang." Jawab Naruto cepat.

What!? Hinata tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terdengar seperti protes itu. Sementara Naruto mendengus geli melihat Hinata yang malah tertawa. Benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Selama satu tahun ini Naruto terus berfikir bagaimana caranya memberitahu Hinata tentang hal ini dan mempersiapkan mental jika nantinya Hinata akan membencinya ataupun tidak akan mau menemuinya lagi.

"Kau tahu, reaksimu benar-benar diluar dugaanku." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang masih tertawa.

Hinata menatap Naruto, berhenti tertawa lalu tersenyum "Naruto-san sudah mengenalku sejak lama dan juga menyukaiku sejak lama, dan karena kecelakaan yang menimpaku ini membuatmu menjadi merasa bersalah dan terus memendamnya selama satu tahun dan akhirnya berani mengakui semuanya kepadaku sekarang. Mendengar itu, sudah menjelaskan bahwa kau memang benar-benar serius dengan perasaanmu. Kau bahkan sampai memikirkannya sampai satu tahun. Itu sudah cukup jelas."

Naruto terdiam kaget mendengar penjelasan Hinata, semua itu memang benar. Naruto sampai hampir gila karena memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Hinata selama satu tahun ini. Dan hanya dalam hitung menit gadis itu bisa memahami perasaanya, dan sedang tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Apa itu berarti, kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Naruto.

Salah satu alis Hinata terangkat, "Kurasa kau tidak memerlukan permintaan maafku Naruto-san."

Naruto mengernyit, "Karena kau tidak salah." Lanjut Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata menatap sekeliling, lalu kembali menatap Naruto dan tersenyum "Tidak."

Ha!?

Naruto mengernyit heran, tidak? Tidak katanya?

"Apa?"

"Maaf, tapi aku masih belum memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepadamu. Mungkin lebih ke perasaan . . . kagum daripada suka." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau juga menyukaiku. Aku yakin itu." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir begitu?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum geli.

Naruto berkedip bingung, benar juga. Kenapa dia bisa yakin bahwa Hinata juga menyukainya?

Setidaknya mengingat kenangannya dengan Hinata sesaat sebelum Hinata mengalami kecelakaan ia bisa yakin bahwa Hinata juga menyukainya. Tapi, sekarang Hinata tidak mengingat hal itu semua, semua kenangan itu. Hinata tidak mengingatnya, apa perasaannya juga hilang begitu saja?

Hinata menghela napas melihat Naruto yang hanya diam melamun,

"Apa sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan, kita . . . berpacaran? Atau . . aku mengatakan suka kepadamu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Naruto terdiam bingung, " I-itu . . tidak." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Hinata menghela napas mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terdengar ragu-ragu itu. Mau bagaimana lagi itu memang benar, sejauh pengetahuan dan perasaan Hinata saat ini ia tidak memiliki sesuatu hal seperti rasa suka kepada siapapun saat ini. Dengan Naruto sendiri ia hanya merasa seperti hubungan orang yang beru dikenal seperti biasa, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang artis dan Hinata hanya mahasiswa biasa.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata menyesal, entah kenapa Hinata memang merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto menatap Hinata, "Kalau begitu, akan kupastikan bahwa kau memang menyukaiku." Ucap Naruto tegas.

Hm!? Apa itu sebuah permintaan atau pernyataan? Tunggu, itu pernyataan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan lelahnya sejenak.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memang sudah duduk di sisi sofa lainnya hanya menatap Naruto bingung, namun kemudian mengerti kenapa Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang kacau sekarang.

"Jadi . . Hinata sudah tahu semuanya?" Sasuke mulai berbicara.

Narutopun membuka matanya lalu menatap malas ke Sasuke, "Ya." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Semuanya?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto terlihat berfikir sebentar kali ini, "Seperti yang kau bilang, Hinata juga tidak mengingat tentang Ino." Naruto berucap pelan.

"Tentu saja, sejak sebelum Hinata kecelakaan dia juga belum pernah bertemu Ino. Dia hanya mendengar ceritanya dari rengekkanmu." Kata Sasuke santai.

Naruto mengernyit, "Hei! Aku tidak merengek padanya!" Naruto berucap kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, lalu kembali bersender pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, lalu mengikuti Sasuke dengan menyenderkan diri ke sofa dan memejamkan mata.

"Tapi . . . kau orang yang move on dengan cepat juga Naruto." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan posisinya.

Naruto membuka matanya lalu menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasukepun juga membuka matanya namun tidak menatap Naruto,

"Kalau tidak salah kau bertemu Hinata satu minggu setelah kau dan Ino putuskan? Kau bilang itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Ino, aku merasa hubungan kami tidak seimbang."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar lalu kembali menghadap ke atas menatap dinding langit ruangan itu.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa seperti tidak memiliki perasaan spesial kepada Ino. Dia memang cantik dan baik. Benar-benar gadis yang baik. Tapi . . . gadis yang labil jika sudah berurusan dengan perasaan."

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu kau tahu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia terlalu terobsesi denganku, lagipula kalau dia menyukaiku tapi akunya tidak . . harus bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah mencoba selama 2 tahun dan masih belum memiliki perasaan untuknya."

"Selama 2 tahun itu hubungan kalian lancar-lancar saja."

"Karena lancar-lancar saja,. . karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan padanya itulah alasannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Saat itu aku juga sedang stress untuk debut juga. Ditambah Ino yang masih terus mengekoriku, itu membuatku terganggu." Naruto tersenyum geli mengingatnya, "Tapi saat itu juga akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya aku memperhatikan seseorang gadis, ah tidak kurasa kedua kalinya."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kedua?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Ino? Festival sekolahmu." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, tentu saja dia ingat. Saat Naruto datang ke sekolahnya yang sedang mengadakan festival sekolah. Saat itulah Naruto bertemu Ino yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Sebelum aku bertemu Ino di ruang klub memasak, aku sempat bertabrakan dengan salah satu siswi di sekolahmu itu. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi jika kuingat-ingat lagi kurasa dia cinta pertamaku." Naruto tersenyum geli sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke mendengus, "Cinta pertama apanya."

"Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya, tapi aku merasa ia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Hinata. Saat bertemu Hinata aku merasa seperti bertemu cinta pertamaku kembali." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau jatuh cinta hanya karena itu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencarinya saja sekarang? Hei, kau bahkan menyamakan siswi itu dengan Hinata, kau fikir bisa saja gadis itu Hinata?" Kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Hei, akukan hanya bertemu dengannya sekali saat itu. Aku juga berniat mendekatinya tapi aku akhirnya bertemu Ino saat itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau bertemu Ino di ruang klub memasak? Lagipula kenapa kau ke ruang klub memasak?"

"Setelah bertabrakan dengan siswi itu, aku terus memperhatikannya dan aku melihatnya meninggalkan box di salah satu meja. Kupikir dia melupakan barangnya itu jadi aku berniat mengembalikan box itu kepadanya. Saat aku mengikutinya dia masuk ke ruang klub memasak."

"Dan kau akhirnya bertemu dengannya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, saat aku mengetuk pintu ruang klub memasak, yang keluar Ino. Aku bilang ingin mengembalikan box kepada salah satu siswi yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Tapi Ino melarangku masuk, jadi aku menitipkan box itu kepada Ino."

"Lalu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat bingung, "Ya sudah, hanya itu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Setelah itu akukan menemuimu dan aku bertemu dengan Ino lagi yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasmu. Begitukan?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Benar-benar, cinta pertama apanya." Sasuke menggeleng-geleng geli.

"Hei, ada yang salah? Apa yang salah dengan cinta pertama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tertalu terbawa perasaan. Kau baru bertemu sesaat dan memang hanya bertemu sesaat tapi menganggap itu adalah cinta pertama."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka, "Kalau begitu, Hinata cinta pertamaku." Ucap Naruto.

"Terserah kaulah." Kata Sasuke malas.

"Kalau kau?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Ada apa denganku?" Ucap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dengan fans yang berjuta-juta seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke masih sempat memikirkan percintaan Naruto?"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Berbeda denganmu, Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah terbawa perasaan." Ucap Tsunade sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya santai.

"Tsunade-sama. . ." Kata Naruto kaget melihat manajernya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil bersidekap.

"Kalian berdua ayo cepat ke studio. Sai, Shikamaru dan Gaara sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi." Ucap Tsunade lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi . . Uzumaki Naruto adalah kenalanmu sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan? Dan setelah kecelakaan karena kau mengalami hilang ingatan, kau jadi tidak mengingat Naruto sama sekali?"

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Lalu mendesah pelan, mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu bertumpu dagu.

"Kupikir setelah satu tahun berlalu, aku sudah tidak melupakan semuanya. Tapi aku melupakan satu kejadian, yaitu pertemuanku dengan Naruto." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hei hei, kau bilang saat itu Naruto belum terkenal? Dia belum debut?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa saat itu kau juga mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata mengernyit lalu menatap Sakura, kemudian tersenyum geli.

"Aku hilang ingatan Sakura-chan. Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Hinata geli.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan Sasuke yang mengenalimu."

Hinata menghela napas pelan.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Ucapnya pelan.

"Bagaimana apanya? Jalani saja seperti biasa." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa?"

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku hanya . . merasa bersalah dengan Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Sakura menatap Hinata lembut, 'Kau sama sekali belum berubah Hinata.' Batin Sakura.

 _Ping!_

Sakura tersentak kecil, lalu merogoh sakunya yang baru saja bergetar. Sementara Hinata yang awalnya menunduk mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang terlihat mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

Hinata mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh. Lalu kaget karena detik berikutnya Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi entahlah antara kaget dan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau . . . apa lagi yang terjadi kemarin antara kau dan Naruto?" Ucap Sakura yang malah semakin membuat Hinata bingung.

Hinata mengernyit, "Aku kan sudah menceritakan semuanya, Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lengkapnya, tapi kurasa kau harus bersiap-siap Hinata." Kata Sakura lalu mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan Hinata.

 **Breaking News!**

 **Uzumaki Naruto punya Pacar!?**

 _Uzumaki Naruto, anggota boyband K-Five yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu mengeluarkan album terbarunya itu menghebohkan fansnya dengan pengungkapan cintanya kepada seorang wanita yang telah diketahui bernama Hyuga Hinata di cafe Bonjour pada hari Sabtu kemarin. Hyuga Hinata sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa . . ._

"Itu kau dengan Naruto kan?" Lanjut Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang ditampilkan paling atas dari situs yang dibuka oleh Sakura.

Foto itu memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang memegang tangan seorang wanita yang terlihat ingin pergi.

Hinata berkedip tidak percaya, "Itu . . aku!?" Pekik Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Special Thanks

 **Amanda651, Hagoromo604, Namikaze632, NataHiru, Rehan773, Sandal784, ShirouAmachi, afika chia, anirahani, cheeseburgerslayers, endahs442, jujumi chan, 17, thessaaths, burger keju, didiksaputra, endahmaulana428, oshrj94, thirty30, tonyfa77, tsukihime4869, UI21 , Ndul-chan Namikaze, yulianawanda110798, iendra33, Ryousuke 0919, Chinatsu-nyan, HariawanRudy, dindra510, Honeymoon Hamada, sskiara, meluneisdead, VANDI RAHMAT, .**

 **Ari-Gates : Ahaha oke thank you.**

 **Lail Hanindya : Begitulah :'v dan sekarang sudah terbongkar yeayyy :v/**

 **LuluK-chaN473 : Siappp**

 **Bill Arr : Dan . . tulisan "TBC" nya hadir lagi disini :'v. Nah tuh kenapa coba.**

 **p.s :** _Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lama update karena, Author sedang keluar kota dan ada sedikit masalah jadi akan lama update. Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan thank you minna-san ^^/_

Thank you for reading, and following this story.

Hope you like it. ^^

Review Plis?

Incasey


	8. Listen to the song

"Aku hanya . . merasa bersalah dengan Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Sakura menatap Hinata lembut, 'Kau sama sekali belum berubah Hinata.' Batin Sakura.

 _Ping!_

Sakura tersentak kecil, lalu merogoh sakunya yang baru saja bergetar. Sementara Hinata yang awalnya menunduk mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang terlihat mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau . . . apa lagi yang terjadi kemarin antara kau dan Naruto?" Ucap Sakura yang malah semakin membuat Hinata bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lengkapnya, tapi kurasa kau harus bersiap-siap Hinata." Kata Sakura lalu mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan Hinata.

 **Breaking News!**

 **Uzumaki Naruto punya Pacar!?**

 _Uzumaki Naruto, anggota boyband K-Five yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu mengeluarkan album terbarunya itu menghebohkan fansnya dengan pengungkapan cintanya kepada seorang wanita yang telah diketahui bernama Hyuga Hinata di cafe Bonjour pada hari Sabtu kemarin. Hyuga Hinata sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa . . ._

"Itu kau dengan Naruto kan?" Lanjut Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang ditampilkan paling atas dari situs yang dibuka oleh Sakura.

Foto itu memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang memegang tangan seorang wanita yang terlihat ingin pergi.

Hinata berkedip tidak percaya, "Itu . . aku!?" Gumam Hinata.

 **-A Piece of Cake-**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Incasey

 _Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba._

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata [Main] , Sasuke x Sakura [Slight]

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

 **Warning !**

Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ? Alur kecepetan ? POV yang berubah sendiri ? Ide pasaran? (maybe)

Enjoy~

 _While listening to : Kassy – Listen to the song_

" _Hubungan kisah cinta antara mahasiswi dan anggota boyband. Bukankah itu kisah cinta yang romantis?"_

" _Sepertinya bisa dibilang begitu, mengingat Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang cukup terkenal entah itu dari talentanya bahkan dari ketampanannya juga."_

" _Wuoww semua gadis pasti juga akan menyukainya. Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut mengetahui bahwa Naruto-san lah sendiri yang mengungkapkan cintanya."_

" _Anda benar, mengingat fans nya yang juga banyak itu. Bagaimana ya, reaksi mereka begitu mengetahui idola mereka memiliki kekasih?"_

" _Dari pihak K-Five sendiri juga belum mengonfirmasi apapun mengenai hal ini."_

" _Tapi, aku dengar kekasih Uzumaki Naruto memang sangat cantik."_

" _Namanya Hyuga Hinata, dia-"_

PIK!

Naruto berkedip menatap kosong ke layar TV yang tadinya menampilkan acara gosip itu menjadi layar hitam. Perlahan kesadarannya pun mulai kembali, tangannya terangkat mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya.

"Akhhh!" Teriaknya parau.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh." Ucap Sasuke sambil melahap ramennya dengan santai.

"Merepotkan sekali." Tambah Shikamaru yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"Indahnya cinta." Sai berucap sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto yang masih mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sementara Gaara hanya diam sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

Naruto terdiam, namun dahinya berkerut dan ekspresinya berubah-ubah seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Dengan ekspresi serius, Naruto terlihat menekan sebuah nomor kontak lalu meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto.

"Hinata." Jawab Naruto singkat, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Melihat itu Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-geleng ringan, "Kenapa dia malah menghubungi Hinata? Dia tidak tahu kalau Tsunade-sama bisa saja datang membunuhnya sekarang juga." Ucapnya santai.

"Tsunade-sama tidak akan membunuhnya, mungkin hanya melarangnya makan ramen selama tiga bulan penuh." Sai berkata sambil tersenyum geli.

"Itu sudah dianggap membunuh bagi Naruto." Gaara pun akhirnya berucap setelah dari tadi hanya diam.

"Tapi mungkin bisa sampai satu tahun." Tambah Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Lihat ini." Gaara memberikan smartphone nya kepada Sasuke yang menunjukkan salah satu situs gosip.

 **Hinata Hyuga adalah salah satu penggemar K-Five yang mendapatkan hadiah dari Naruto saat mendatangi acara pembukaan album baru K-Five. Kebetulan ataukah ini Cinta Pertama Naruto? Atau selama ini mereka sudah saling mengenal? Bagaimana tanggapan Fans Naruto mengenai ini?**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Benar juga, saat itukan pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata secara langsung setelah satu tahun lamanya."

"Aku baru tahu, kalau kau suka membuka gosip di smartphonemu Gaara." Ucap Sai sambil menatap Gaara dengan geli.

"Pfft" Shikamaru tertawa tertahan mendengarnya, sementara Gaara terlihat sedikit memerah namun segera menyembunyikannya dengan sikap cool.

Gaara berdehem pelan, "Tidak juga, aku tadi sedang chat dengan saudaraku lalu dia mengirimiku link situs itu."

"Ya ya terserah kau." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tertawa geli.

Dan senyuman Sai pun melebar.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya?" Ucap Naruto parau sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nomor kontak Hinata.

Sementara itu Hinata,

Hinata menatap kesal ke layar ponselnya dengan hati-hati lalu kembali ke arah depan memperhatikan dosennya yang masih sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

'Berhentilah meneleponku Naruto-san, aku sedang ada kelas.' Batin Hinata kesal.

Dan ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar, dengan terburu-buru Hinata mematikan panggilan tersebut lalu hendak mengirim pesan kepada Naruto.

"Hyuga-san?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil, lalu segera menatap ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah dosennya. Sambil menatap sekeliling sejenak yang ternyata para mahasiswa lainnya juga sedang menatapnya, Hinatapun sadar lalu segera berdiri lalu membungkuk minta maaf.

"Bisa tolong ponselnya dimatikan dulu? Atau jika itu panggilan penting silahkan telepon dulu di luar." Ucap Dosennya sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ah ini tidak pen-"

DRrrrtt

Ucapan Hinata terputus begitu ponsel yang ada di genggemannya kembali bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya itu penting. Angkatlah dulu."

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali membungkuk mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih lalu keluar kelas.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menatap Hinata keluar dari kelas lalu bergumam pelan, "Itu pasti Naruto." Lalu tersenyum singkat dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

.

.

.

" _Akhirnya kau menjawab juga, kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

Hinata mengernyit jengkel mendengar Naruto yang langsung bertanya dimana dia begitu ia menekan tombol jawab.

"Maaf Naruto-san, tapi aku sedang ada kelas sekarang. Bisakah kau menelponku nanti?" Ucap Hinata sedikit sewot.

" _A.. Begitu. Maafkan aku."_ Suara Naruto terdengar memelan di ujung sana.

Hinata menghela napas pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang ada di kampus. Ada apa?"

" _Kau baik-baik sajakan?_ "

Hinata mengernyit bingung mendengarnya, "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa?"

" _Apa ada sekelompok gadis yang mengerjaimu atau melakukan sesuatu kepadamu? Atau para wartawan mendatangimu?"_

Hinata tertawa geli mendengarnya, ah sekarang dia paham kenapa Naruto-san menelponnya. Pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya sedikit senang.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar suara tawa Hinata sedikit bingung dan takut karena menyalah artikan bahwa Hinata sedang terisak.

" _Hi-Hinata? Hei kau baik-baik saja?_ "

Hinata menggeleng pelan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto meskipun dia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

'Aku tidak baik-baik saja, karena aku merasa bersalah kepadamu.' Pikir Hinata.

Sementara Naruto semakin khawatir karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

" _Hinata? Kau masih disana? Aku akan datang, tunggulah."_ Ucap Naruto terburu-buru.

Hinata yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget, "Eh a-aku masih disini, aku baik-baik saja Naruto-san."

" _Kalau begitu aku akan tiba sebentar lagi, kau selesai jam berapa?_ "

"I-itu tidak perlu, disini banyak penggemarmu Naruto-san. Nanti-"

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mau menemuimu._ " Ucap Naruto memotong kata-kata Hinata.

DEG

Hinata terdiam, memejamkan matanya pelan 'Apa-apaan itu tadi? Dan kenapa aku senang?' Pikir Hinata bingung.

" _Hinata?"_

"Ah i-iya, eh maksudku aku selesai sekitar satu jam lagi." Hinata mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu melihat jam yang bertengger disana.

" _Baiklah. Aku akan menelponmu satu jam lagi. Aku akan sampai dalam waktu 30 menit."_

"Eh? Tidak perlu terburu-buru Naruto-san. Kau malah jadi harus menungguku nanti."

" _Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah ke kelasmu."_

"Eh tapi . ."

" _Telepon aku jika kelasmu selesai lebih cepat, dan maaf menganggumu tadi. Mungkin kau dimarahi dosenmu ya?"_

"Baiklah, aku akan menelponmu nanti."

" _Bagus, sampai jumpa nanti Hinata."_

"Sampai jumpa."

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya sambil melamun, lalu berkedip pelan seakan kesadarannya mulai kembali lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan berjalan memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Hyuga Hinata melirik sekitar mencoba mencari seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Tidak menemukan orang yang dimaksud, ia pun mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan kembali memerikasa jam sekali lagi.

'Kenapa belum datang?' Pikir Hinata bingung, seharusnya Naruto sudah ada di sini sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Hinata!"

Hinata pun menengok ke belakang, dan memekik kaget menyadari bahwa orang yang memanggilnya adalah

"Kau kecewa malah bertemu denganku?" Ucap pria tersebut sambil membenarkan letak topi yang digunakannya.

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat, "A.. Anda siapa ya?"

Jelas Hinata kecewa, tak hanya itu tapi dia juga terkejut melihat penampilan orang di depannya ini. Topi Hitam, kacamata hitam, kemeja hitam, dan celana panjang jeans gelap. Apa dia baru saja dari pemakaman? Batin Hinata mencoba berfikir realistis.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Pria itu membalas pertanyaan Hinata dengan pertanyaan.

Hinata diam tidak mengerti, apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan pria serba hitam ini? Atau hobinya memang memakai warna hitam baik di cuaca yang panas ini?

"Wah . . benar-benar luar biasa, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu seseorang yang mengalami amnesia." Tambah pria itu dengan ekspresi kagum.

'Amnesia? Apa yang dia bicarakan?' Pikir Hinata sambil mundur selangkah.

Drrtt

Pria itu tersentak lalu merogoh saku celananya. Hinata yang juga menyadari ponsel pria itu bergetar, mulai mundur selangkah lagi secara perlahan.

"Ya?" Ucap pria itu setelah meletakkan ponsel ke telinganya.

Sesekali pria itu melirik ke arah Hinata sambil merespon ucapan si penelpon.

"Tunggu . apa!? Kau gila?"

Hinata tersentak dan reflek mundur selangkah lagi mendengar pria di depannya itu berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Kalau ketahuan bisa jadi skandal kau tahu?" Pria itu masih berbicara dengan orang di seberang telponnya, namun ketika ia melirik Hinata sadar akan sikapnya yang membuat Hinata berdiri jauh darinya segera menggumamkan maaf tanpa suara.

Hinata pun hanya mengangguk kaku melihatnya.

Setelah sekitar satu menit berlalu akhirnya pria itupun menurunkan ponselnya sambil berdecak kesal.

"Begini Hinata ak-

"Hinata!"

Hinata dan pria di depannya itu pun menengok ke sumber suara. Hinata terlihat bernafas lega begitu menyadari Sakura datang menghampirinya, sementara pria di depannya terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat gadis bersurai pink itu datang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura begitu sampai di samping Hinata, dan segera saja gadis itu memegang lengan kiri Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura balas tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke pria di depan Hinata yang memang sebenarnya sudah di curigai olehnya sejak melihat Hinata dari kejauhan tadi.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan sopan sambil mencoba mengintip wajah yang sedikit tertutup topi hitam itu.

Pria di depan mereka itu berdehem sekali lalu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit hingga akhirnya memperjelas wajah dari pria itu.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan Hinata sebentar, " Ucap pria itu yang diikuti dengan keterkejutan dari Sakura begitu menyadari siapa pria di depannya kini.

"Kau.." Ucap Sakura tertahan.

"Ya ini aku, kau pasti mengenalku dengan baik. Sakura-san."

Uchiha Sasuke, si pria itu tersenyum melihat reaksi gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura itu. Bagaimanapun reaksinya sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Oh dan tolong jangan menimbulkan hal yang dapat menarik perhatian, aku berusaha senormal mungkin untuk datang kesini." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dan Hinata bergantian.

.

.

.

Hyuga Hinata berjalan pelan namun pasti menuju apartemennya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan baginya. Wajar saja, sejak kejadian di cafe itu semua hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian siang tadi, saat Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan leader dari K-Five yang bisa jadi sahabat dekat Naruto datang ke kampusnya. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Sakura yang merupakan fans berat dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Pekik Sakura sambil membelalakan matanya terkejut sekaligus senang, begi menyadari pria yang ada di depannya ini adalah idola yang sangat-sangat di sukainya.

"Sa su ke?" Gumam Hinata sambil mengernyit heran.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya Naruto yang datang tapi si bodoh itu sedang menjalani hukumannya saat ini. Dan dia memohon padaku untuk datang menemuimu." Jelas Sasuke sambil membenarkan letak topi nya lagi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hukuman?" Ucap Hinata tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto di hukum? Hukuman apa yang di terima pemuda itu?

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa. Dia dihukum karena ceroboh." Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura yang terlihat sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau bisa menghubunginya nanti. Lalu aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu ada berita tentang Naruto yang menyatakan cinta kepadamu itukan?"

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah mendengarnya lalu mengangguk pelan, sementara Sakura mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apa kau memintanya untuk tidak menanggapi wartawan atau menghindarinya saja, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pun mulai bertanya.

"Awalnya aku juga berfikiran begitu, tapi ini adalah sesuatu hal yang sudah menyangkut hal pribadi sebenarnya. Dan aku tidak berhak untuk ikut campur," Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata mencoba meminta kepastian.

"Tapi karena mengingat hal ini mempengaruhi boyband kami, aku perlu memastikan hal ini kepadamu, Hinata."

Hinata dan Sakura pun hanya bisa diam menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, menunggu apa sebenarnya tujuan Uchiha Sasuke kemari.

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

Hinata menghela napas keras, lalu berhenti berjalan setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menanyakan hal itu kepadanya? Apa Naruto yang menyuruhnya?

"Suka?" Gumam Hinata pelan, dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Apakah dia menyukai Uzumaki Naruto?

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat kedatangan Sasuke, sahabatnya yang datang ke rumah Naruto dan saat ini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil bersender santai.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lalu menghela napas kecil. "Pasti sudah sampai rumah sekarang." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya, "Sekarang? Tunggu, aku kan memintamu mengantar Hinata pulang sampai rumah."

"Dia sendiri yang menolak, jadi mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata.

Naruto mendengus lalu meraih ponselnya yang berasa di atas meja.

"Hei."

Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke, lalu memasang ekspresi seolah-olah berkata 'apa?'

"Semoga beruntung." Ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi menuju ke lantai atas.

"Apa?" Kata Naruto bingung.

.

.

" _Apa kau menyukai Naruto?"_

 _Sasuke menatap Hinata mencoba mencari jawaban pasti yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Hingga Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari gadis itu begitu mendengar pertanyaannya, dan hanya menundukkan wajah yang terlihat merona merah._

" _Ehem . . Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke menoleh mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya, "Ya?"_

" _Ah itu, kurasa pertanyaan itu-"_

" _Sakura-chan, aku . . aku ada janji. Jadi aku duluan ya?" Ucap Hinata memotong ucapan Sakura._

" _Eh baiklah, hati-hati." Jawab Sakura sedikit kikuk._

 _Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan pergi._

 _Sasuke pun hanya bisa diam melihat Hinata yang terlihat kabur dari pertanyaannya itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan gadis disebelahnya yang terlihat berfikir keras._

" _A-ano,.."_

 _Mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke pun tersadar lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura._

" _Jadi ternyata Sasuke-kun juga mengenal Hinata ya." Ucap Sakura gugup._

 _Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya, aku juga mengenalmu Haruno Sakura."_

 _Mata Sakura melebar mendengarnya, Uchiha Sasuke mengenalnya? Dia bahkan tahu nama lengkap Sakura?_

" _Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak rambut di kepala Sakura, lalu Sasuke berjalan pergi menuju parkiran._

 _Sementara Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah bingung dan merona._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continued

 **Special Thanks :**

 **uzu ziite :** Arigato ^^

 **Second09 :** Yes! Fighting!

 **Lail Hanindya :** Ehehe mumpung udah selesai :v langsung update

 **.980 :** Yosh, siap

 **YumenoS :** Aduh maaf sempet terbengkalai lama sekali, ini udah update.

Thank you for reading, and following this story.

Hope you like it. ^^

Review Plis?

Incasey


End file.
